Te Amo, ese es Mi Secreto
by CeciliaShepherd
Summary: Gwendolyn quedo destrozada después de terminar con Gideon una relación de 5 años, después de un mes todos creen que se recupero, pero en realidad lo sigue amando, ahora viene a pedir perdón ¿Lo perdonara?
1. Prologo

**Prologo: Terminamos**

Había llegado a mi casa, Gideon me iba a visitar hoy, pregunte si ya había llegado a Mr. Bernhard, él me dijo que estaba arriba, que acaba de llegar. Así que fui arriba silenciosamente porque oí a Charlotte platicar con alguien, creo que era Gordon y creo que lo estaba besando, solo se oía como la otra persona contestaba al beso y yo no quería interrumpir. Cuando llegue al pasillo, vi que no me había equivocado en lo del beso, pero si en la persona era ¡Gideon! Solo sé que mis lágrimas empezaron a correr y yo no iba a dejar que me vieran así, llorando y destrozada. Así que me fui silenciosamente, solo pude ver a Nick del otro lado del pasillo grabando, creo que me lo iba a enseñar para que terminara con Gideon, pero ahora no es necesario. Baje y le dije a Mr. Bernhard que si preguntaban por mí estaría en Hyde Park, y que no le dijera a nadie que había subido.

Llegue y me senté en mi árbol favorito, en donde Gideon había puesto un corazón y nuestros nombres, ahora ¿Qué significa? Solo su traición. Empecé a llorar pero me decidí a ser fuerte, tendría que enfrentarlos en algún momento pero ahora necesitaba recuperarme del shock en el que entre. Me pase pensando un rato, después vi a lo lejos a Gideon ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué no puedo estar sola? Estaba muy lejos pero era inconfundible, no quería que me viera derrotada, sino fuerte. Me mire en el espejo por segunda vez y vi que no parecía que había llorado solo como si tuviera sueño, eso serviría. Cuando llego tenía mucha ira, y estoy segura que eso me hacía ver fuerte, entonces empezó:

-Gwendolyn, tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué? ¿Es algo importante?- dije tratando de sonar como si en verdad me interesara

-Gwendolyn, yo lo lamento, pero no puedo estar contigo todos los días a todas horas, tengo que estudiar, y terminar este semestre bien, no puedo dejar mis estudios.

-Eso lo entiendo

-Gwendolyn, yo necesito una novia normal que no esté esperando todos los días a que elapse con ella, en un futuro tener una familia normal- poco a poco iba rompiéndome el corazón, él no quería disculparse, estaba termi… ter… ¡No puedo siquiera pensarlo!- además todavía soy muy joven para tener una relación seria Gwendolyn.

-Terminas conmigo ¿Por qué no soy normal?

-No, termino contigo porque necesito espacio, de ti, espacio de que siempre quieras estar conmigo, no puedo Gwendolyn, no puedo dejar de estudiar por ti, no quiero tener una familia anormal, que se burlen de mis hijos, lo lamento pero esto termino.

- Bueno creo que te empalagaste conmigo, espero que encuentres un dulce que nunca te canse su sabor. ¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta?

-Claro

-¿Lo haces por bien tuyo o de ambos?

-No sé si sea un beneficio para ti, lamento decirlo, pero para mí sí- con eso rompió mi corazón, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, pero no ahora no me podía ver débil.

-Bien entonces terminamos, ¿Tienes acaso un cuchillo? Tranquilo no quiero matarme

-¿Entonces?

-Solo voy a borrar eso- señale al árbol- Este es mi punto favorito de Hyde Park y no quiero dejar de visitarlo solo por ti

-Está bien- me dio el cuchillo y quite esa parte de la corteza del árbol

-Gracias, bien tengo que irme.

-Gwendolyn

-Dime

-Desde ahora somos dos extraños solo nos conocemos por el gen ¿De acuerdo?- con eso pisoteo lo que quedaba de mi corazón

-Sí De Villiers, hoy voy a arreglar vernos lo menos posible.

Me fui a mi casa, algunas lágrimas salían pero no podía evitarlo, entonces recordé que Leslie me había ofrecido ir a vivir a la casa de campo que el tío Falk me dio de regalo por mi cumpleaños 18, entonces le marque a mamá y le propuse la idea de vivir con Leslie, ella acepto y prometió ayudarme a convencer a los padres de Leslie. Después le llame a Leslie al parecer estaba con Raphael y le dije que saliera y que no dijera mi nombre, seguro Gideon ya está ahí, ella fingió que era su madre y luego oí que salió luego le dije todo lo que paso. Ella fue de inmediato a mi casa llore todo el día, ella se quedó conmigo, por suerte era sábado, llame a Temple y le dije a Falk que quisiera dejar de ver a Gideon por que terminamos, el de nuevo dijo

-Les advertí que las relaciones entre Montrose y De Villiers, terminan en fracaso

-Recuerda que soy hija de un De Villiers y una Montrose, por eso creímos que funcionaria

-Bueno, en verdad lo lamento y no te preocupes hare que ya no veas a Gideon, solo te lo cruzaras de vez en cuando, eso no puedo evitarlo, también puedes venir hoy cuando termines de elapsar a mi oficina por las llaves de la casa y si pueden ir por ti a las 5.

-Gracias, por todo tío

-No hay porque, sobrina. ¿Sabes? Suena raro

-Mejor dime Gwendolyn

-Gracias

Después Leslie y yo nos fuimos al centro comercial, necesitaba un corte de pelo, después de 5 años de una relación necesitas cambiar, mi pelo quedo hasta los hombros, cómo antes de conocer a Gideon, pero no tenía un aspecto aniñado sino justo lo que quería, madura, joven y linda. También fuimos a tiendas de ropa donde compramos todo lo que había de moda, y renové por completo mi armario, no era nada revelador, lo más revelador eran los hombros, y Leslie no se quedó atrás, todo porque decidimos que si vamos a vivir solas, tenemos que parecer maduras y ser maduras.

Tardamos una semana para convencer a los padres de Leslie diciendo que sería temporal y ahora estoy empacando que mañana me voy a mi nuevo hogar, que Leslie y yo diseñamos. Así que guarde todo lo relacionado con Gideon en una caja incluyendo un estúpido video que alguna vez quise darle, hoy borré todo, y le puse mi despedida definitiva.


	2. Mi triste nueva vida

Ya había pasado un mes de mi rompimiento con Gideon, de alguna manera me sentía mejor pues él me engaño toda nuestra relación. Sé que será mejor cortar toda posibilidad que me encuentre, y la única persona que sabía dónde vivo es mamá, y yo sé perfectamente que Gideon se arrepentirá y por lo que nos ha dicho Raphael no falta mucho para ese día, yyo ya no estaré ahí para él, JAMÁS.  
>Me fui en mi volvo, cada vez que lo conduzco recuerdo que este fue otro regalo de Falk, me hizo prometer que nunca le diría a Gideon, y ahora que no le hablo es mucho más fácil. Fui a visitar a mamá, solo porque sé que la tía Glenda no está gracias a Charlotte, en el último mes nuestra relación se volvió mucha más madura porque ahora ella es feliz con Tom, mi amigo de la banda, jamás pensé que se amarían tanto. Cuando llegue mamá me abrazo al igual que Caroline, Nick y lo que todavía no me acostumbro, Charlotte pero aun así me gusta porque es mi prima y durante casi toda nuestra vida nos detestamos. Primero fui a que Caroline me enseñara sus nuevos peluches eran muy tiernos, luego fui con Nick quien iba a ir conmigo a practicar con la banda y también quería enseñarme el video de Charlotte y Gideon, hace mucho que lo vi, hasta pare en un momento y tome una foto para ponerlo en el álbum que iba a darle a Gideon y lo puse al final indicando que eso era el final. Charlotte se volvió a disculpar por besarlo pero jamás se ha disculpado por engañarme, pero si quiero tener una buena relación con ella es mejor olvidarlo. Luego fui con Charlotte a ayudarla a escoger que se pondría para la cita con Tom, escogimos un vestido morado, de tirantes y un poco suelto, perfecto y escogí el morado porque Tom ha mencionado varias veces que es su color favorito. Luego hable con mamá, hablamos sobre lo que ha pasado y le pedí que si Gideon venia y preguntaba por mí por ninguna razón le dijera dónde vivo, ella acepto y vi que tenía que irme a mi casa, para convencer a Leslie de clases de piano sé que me voy a tardar como 2 horas así que en dos horas tengo que ir a practicar. Me dirigí a mi auto que estaba en la otra cuadra, vi un auto que se me hizo conocido como si antes hubiera estado ahí, pero no, no podía ser el auto de Gideon. Estaba buscando las llaves de mi auto cuando alguien grito mi nombre, esa voz era inconfundible, era la voz más cruel que puede haber y la que me rompió el corazón, Gideon. Sin más rodeos saque las llaves del auto y lo encendí lo más rápido que pude, arranque lo más rápido que pude haciendo imposible que el pudiera seguirme. Fui a mi casa y me recibió Leslie con una sonrisa que estaba segura que pronto se iría esa sonrisa. Cuando entramos le mencione lo de las clases de piano<br>-Leslie ¿Qué te parece clases de piano?  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Es que quiero que hagas algo y tú mencionaste que te gustaría aprender a tocar un instrumento y el piano es muy elegante  
>-Me refería a que me enseñaras guitarra<br>-Oh Leslie, el piano es más romántico  
>-Menos portable<br>-Más elegante  
>-¿En qué ocasión voy a tener que tocar un piano?<br>-Nunca se sabe

Pasamos así una hora y media hasta que convencí a Leslie, luego le comente que al fin el día había llegado, el día en que Gideon se arrepentiría. Leslie quiso hacer un plan macabro como decirle que todavía tenía esperanza conmigo yo no acepte pero Leslie es muy testaruda a veces. Yo le dije que lo había perdonado y lo había olvidado lo que no era del todo cierto pero ¿Qué hago? Me repito mil veces que él me hizo daño sin piedad pero parece que el corazón solo escucha cuando le van a hacer daño al estúpido, es decir ¿Por qué no puedo ignorar lo que Gideon me diga y seguir? ¿Por qué no puedo superarlo completamente? Decidí desahogar las penas en la música, iba a ir a practicar. Me despedí de Leslie y me dirigí al centro de cultura, aquí siempre podemos practicar.


	3. La Banda

Cuando llegue todos estaban con sus respectivos instrumentos y cuando me vieron todos dejaron lo que hacían y me saludaron como de costumbre:

-¡Gwen!

Luego Jake, que era rubio también un poco más alto que yo, el bromista de la banda, siempre tratando de animarme y quien siempre quiere practicar, se apresuró un poco.

- ¿Cuáles canciones quieres practicar hoy?

- Mmm... Tal vez "Te acordaras de mí" y "We are never ever getting back together"

Luego Tom (el novio de Charlotte, es castaño, también un poco más alto que yo y aunque llevo poco tiempo de conocerlo, es como un hermano mayor, él toca la guitarra y siempre le sigue la corriente a Jake) hizo un tierno puchero

- ¿Solo esas?-parecía un poco decepcionado

- ¡Claro que no, Tom! Esas son las que se me ocurren por el momento después podríamos practicar otras, no se cuales quieran ustedes.

Luego pareció animarse y todos se fueron a sus lugares mientras yo me quitaba el abrigo, traía unos jeans negros y una blusa blanca con un chaleco azul y negro, deje el abrigo y mi bolso en una esquina. Luego fui a mi lugar, Tom empezó a tocar las primeras notas de "Te acordaras de mí" y sin poder evitarlo recordé la traición de Gideon y solo sé que empecé a cantar porque era en verdad lo que sentía

_Como pude arriesgarlo todo_

_Por tu amor que nunca existiría _

_Tú traición ya la veía _

_Pensabas que no te iba a olvidar_

_Una más de tu vida escondida_

_Tus mentiras siempre repetías_

_Las caricias tan vacías_

_Creías que no me iba a enterar _

_Encerrada en mis recuerdos llorando _

_Te de lejos, y no_

_Hoy ya no, no eres parte de mis sueños_

_Te dejo con tus juegos, ¡Me voy!_

_Y no pienses regresar_

_No vuelvo a tropezar _

_Nada de esto tiene sentido _

_Hoy te hablan mis instintos_

_No te quiero ni mirar_

_Este es tu final _

_Ya no cabes en mi sonrisa_

_Yo me escapare_

_Tan lejos de ti_

_Te acordaras de mí_

Seguí cantando deseando que Gideon me escuchara y viera que yo ya no dependía de él y que al fin había entendido que entre más lejos este de él, todo será mejor.

_Te vas de aquí_

Así termine la canción y empecé otra, que antes hubiera sido perfecta para mis sentimientos

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati _

_Down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind _

_Passionate, as a sin_

_Ending so suddenly _

_Loving him is like _

_Trying to change your mind_

_Once you're already flying _

_Through the free fall _

Seguí cantando hasta que sentí una mirada, voltee y Dani era quien me estaba viendo. Daniel tenía el pelo negro como yo, su corte de cabello es corto pero no tanto, y tiene los ojos azules, él siempre ha sido muy caballeroso y se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo, le tengo mucha confianza pero la verdad es que con el rompimiento con Gideon, mi confianza en todos los hombres se puso en duda pero él me ha mostrado que es digno de toda mi confianza. Dani me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Seguimos practicando con otras canciones como como "Call me when you're sober", "De donde sacas eso", "We are never ever getting back together". Luego vi la hora y ya tenía que ir a elapsar, Falk se enfadaría conmigo si no voy o no soy puntual.

- Bien chicos nos vemos mañana tengo que ir a mi clase de arte y luego piano

- Bien aquí seguiremos practicando sirve que le ensañamos algo a tu hermano- dijo Dani señalando a una banca donde estaba Nick.

- ¿Desde cuándo está aquí?-pregunte confundida, no recordaba haberle visto antes

- Mamá me acaba de traer, dijo que no me podía dejar solo ya que todos en casa están ocupados-me respondió mi hermanito

- Pero… yo también estoy ocupada

- No por todo el día Gwenny, nosotros podemos cuidar a tu hermano… de hecho, podríamos enseñarle a tocar un instrumento o algo-dijo Daniel mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro, yo le sonreí

- Gracias Dani, pero creo que tú eres el único que lo va a enseñar

- ¿Enserio crees eso, Gwen? ¡Nos ofendes!- dijo Jake

- ¿A si? Pues Jake creo que la última vez tú fuiste quien reto a Nick a ponerse a tocar la guitarra en frente del salón de ballet y arruino la clase.

- Lo lamento, enserio, prometo no hacer travesuras con tu hermano hoy, pero tienes que admitir que fue divertido ver como esa señora se ponía a bailar con el ritmo de la guitarra – sonreí

- Sí, eso sí fue divertido. Bien te creo y confió un poco más en que Dani los vigilara y Nick si aprenderá algo

- Solo una pregunta más, Gwen

- ¿Sí?

- Tú tocas el piano perfectamente, entonces ¿Porque vas a clases?

- 2 razones: 1. Son para Leslie, yo le enseño en casa y 2. No toco "perfectamente"

- Claro que lo tocas perfectamente- dijeron todos al unisonó

- Claro que no

- Qué si

- No

- Miren vamos a hacer algo- dijo Dani- Gwen toca el piano su pieza favorita y nosotros decidimos si es perfecta o no, seremos sinceros

- Te creo Daniel pero ellos, aunque toque horrible, dirán que toco perfecto para no herirme -suspire- lo hare pero solo si tú me calificas y no tengas a miedo a decirme que estuvo horrible ¿Ok?

- Ok, pero no toques mal adrede

- Bien- Entonces me dirigí al piano y empecé a tocar Rivers Flow in You

Termine. Vaya no había estado tan mal

- Estuvo perfecto- dijo Daniel

- Bien admito que esta vez no estuvo tan mal

- ¿Qué dices? Estuvo perfecto, no sé por qué sigues diciendo que tocas mal. Haber repite conmigo: "Yo, Gwendolyn Shepherd"

- Yo, Gwendolyn Shepherd-repetí divertida

- "toco perfectamente el piano y nadie de mis amigos lo duda"

- Estás loco Daniel-me reí

- Dilo-insistió seriamente

- toco perfectamente el piano y nadie de mis amigos lo duda-repetí a regañadientes

- Bien ahora ve a tu clase de arte antes de que sea tarde

- Si porque después tengo que ir con Leslie y con suerte le podre enseñar algo de baile, junto con Raphael pero yo necesito una pareja- dije hablando más para mí misma

- Yo te puedo acompañar- dijo Daniel

- Si es una buena idea pero los chicos no cuidarían a Nick

- Te prometemos cuidar responsablemente a Nick si cuando vengas por él practicamos un poco más- dijo Jake

- Hecho, bien me voy a arte y luego vengo por Dani

Después me puse mi abrigo y tome mi bolso, me despedí de los chicos con un movimiento de la mano y me fui a mi coche, lo encendí y me fui a Temple donde me recibió Mr. George y me llevo a la sala del cronógrafo, elegí el año 1973 y pase 4 horas aburrida, pensando en que pasaría ahora que Gideon está arrepentido, es decir yo no quiero regresar, pero eso lo decía la mente y la razón pero ¿y el corazón? ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

Así pase cuatro horas luego fui por Daniel y Nick al parecer Jake no cumplió con su promesa porque en el salón de baile estaba Jake, Tom y Nick tocando la guitarra, y era Rock lo que lo hacía peor, ninguna bailarina sabía que hacer pues la maestra se había ido por unos momentos, entonces estaba furiosa. Meterían a Nick en problemas, así que llegue por atrás y tome de las orejas a Jake y Tom, ambos dieron un respingo pero no me importo y me los lleve así al cuarto de ensayo mientras ambos suplicaban por libertad pero no los solté hasta llegar y Nick solo nos seguía cabizbajo. Cuando llegamos vi que no estaba Dani ¿Dónde estaría? No tuve tiempo de responderme porque en eso entro Dani con unas frituras, seguramente ellos se lo habían pedido para liberarse de él. Cuando me vio se sorprendió yo señale a Jake y Tom y no tuve que explicar más

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Lo mismo

-Enserio ¿no se cansan de esa broma?

-Es cada vez más graciosa

-Me alegra que la hayan disfrutado porque Nick ya no vendrá a acompañarme

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los culpables (Nick, Jake y Tom) al unísono

-Como lo oyeron, les dije que no lo volvieran a hacer y Jake me dio su palabra así que el trato se cancela, no vamos a practicar más por hoy y Nick no se quedara a menos que yo este

-Sí- dijeron resignados

-Lo lamento chicos, pero seguirán viéndose todos los días sin travesuras

-Está bien

-Bueno vámonos Nick, Dani ¿Vienes?

-Claro

-Nos vemos mañana chicos

Salimos y le marque a Leslie y tuvimos una conversación así:

-¡Hola Gwen!

-Leslie. ¿Lista para tus clases de piano?

-¿No podemos posponer la clase para mañana?

-Con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Cambiarlas por clases de baile hoy.

- Pero necesito una pareja.

-Raphael

-No creo que él quiera además tú también necesitas una pareja

-Yo tengo a Dani

-¿Enserio acepto?

-Sí

-Yo no soy muy buena para bailar

-¿Sabes? No voy a pasar 3 horas en el teléfono tratando de convencerte si no quieres las clases hoy, las posponemos.

-Me gusta cuando te rindes tan fácil así no gasto media hora en el teléfono.-dijo riendo

-Bueno, oye ya voy a llegar además me siento mal

- ¿Cómo que te sientes mal?

-Es solo un dolor de cabeza

-Oh. Seguro tu dolor de cabeza es por practicar tanto, ya sabes estrés, bocinas al máximo volumen y de vez en cuando discusiones con los chicos, mejor ve a dejar a tu hermano y ven, te recuestas y te llevo tu té preferido a tu cuarto

-Leslie pareces mi madre

-Siempre me lo dices, pero ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Me encanta y creo que si toco el piano yo si me relajo

-Aja, yo también creo que si tocas el piano te relajaras un poco, voy a preparar el té, cuidado al manejar, Adiós.

-Adiós

Colgué y me dirigí a Dani

-Dani lo lamento pero se cancelaron las clases de baile

-Oh que lastima

-Oye ¿Te puedo llevar a casa? Te mereces eso por el favor que ibas a hacerme y por tratar de cuidar a Nick

-Si es por esa calle…

Lo lleve a su casa siguiendo sus indicaciones hasta que me dijo que parara, ambos bajamos, yo lo iba a despedir luego Dani me invito a salir con los chicos a salir al cine o algo parecido yo le conteste que lo pensaría, después me disculpe de nuevo por el plan cancelado y llegó Raphael, algo que no me esperaba, él me saludo y yo le respondí al saludo. Le presente a Daniel y luego Daniel me dio un beso en la mejilla un poco cerca de los labios y Raphael tosió, de inmediato nos separamos y Daniel entro a su casa luego yo invite a Raphael a que viniera a visitar a Leslie pero que primero dejaríamos a Nick, el acepto y fuimos a mi antigua casa, deje a Nick con mamá luego regrese a mi casa, el dolor de cabeza a veces era insoportable pero esta vez, más y eso solo me pasaba cuando había algo malo o extraño, lo ignore y llegue a casa.

Me baje y en menos de 30 segundos Leslie ya estaba trotando hacia Raphael y él no se quedó atrás, empezó a caminar más rápido, luego se besaron como era de esperar, pase de largo y los vi con una sonrisa, mi amiga al fin era feliz de nuevo, y con Raphael olvidó por completo al idiota de Max. Entre a casa y fui a la cocina, seguro que allí estaba mi té esperándome. Cuando entre a la cocina vi algo que me sorprendió mucho….


	4. Mis dulces sueños

Entre a casa y fui a la cocina, seguro que allí estaba mi té esperándome. Cuando entre a la cocina vi algo que me sorprendió mucho, era Gideon De Villiers sentado en la mesa de mi cocina, tan guapo como siempre… bueno, tal vez un poco más que de costumbre, tal vez. Lo mire sorprendida pero recordé que no puedo mostrarme débil, así que me recupere de mi sorpresa no tan agradable y fui por una taza de té, una bandeja y la tetera, todo lo acomode para llevármelo y me asome por la ventana y ahí estaba Leslie con Raphael, seguían besándose, sonreí y me volví hacia Gideon.

- Supongo que eres invitado de Leslie

- No, yo um… llegue aquí y Leslie me recibió

- Oh, y ¿Cómo encontraste esta casa?- dije sirviendo un poco de té en la tacita, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en la voz

- Um… te seguí- estaba confundida, pero no se lo podía demostrar, así que desvié mi vista a mi taza y empecé a revolver el té

- Oh, bueno tengo que irme tengo un dolor de cabeza y tengo que relajarme- le di un sorbito al té y cerré los ojos al sentir el líquido caliento pasar por mi garganta. Dios, se sentía genial y tan relajante.

- Gwen necesito…

- Gwendolyn, para ti soy Gwendolyn- lo corregí con frialdad mientras dejaba la taza en la bandeja

- Bien, Gwendolyn necesito hablar contigo

- No tengo tiempo De Villiers y tampoco me interesa que es lo que necesites- Dije aún más fría, solo quería que se fuera y me dejara

- Por favor Gwendolyn

- No De Villiers

- Tienes que escucharme

- Yo no tengo que hacer nada, me da igual si quieres hablar conmigo, para mí tú ya no existes- y pase a su lado con mi bandeja en manos

Sentí su mirada en mi espalda pero no voltee, solo subí me di una ducha y luego me puse mi pijama, que era un short blanco con rayas y una blusa rosa de manga corta algo suelta, luego cepille mi pelo y me hice una trenza. Me termine el té, aunque estaba un poco tibio aun sabía delicioso. Luego Leslie subió y me pregunto si me sentía mejor y después de la ducha y el té vaya que si me sentía mejor solo quería relajarme un poco más, así que le dije a Leslie que solo necesitaba un poco más de relajación, Leslie estuvo de acuerdo y fui a la sala de música mientras Leslie bajaba, empecé a cantar mi segunda canción favorita, A thousand years.

_Heart beats_

_Faster, colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I 'am afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt certainly goes someway somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

Mientras cantaba me relajaba cada vez más, mis hombros ya no estaban para nada tensos y mi cabeza ya no se sentía pesada, pero tenía un poco de hambre así que termine mi canción y baje pero al bajar escuche algo de la conversación que se tenía en mi sala

-Necesito recuperar a Gwendolyn-dijo Gideon. Oh no, ni en sueños y Leslie ¿está ahí? ¡¿Apoyándole?!

-Si está bien, necesitamos planear algo muy claro-eso fue el colmo

- Oh Leslie ¿En verdad crees que el amor se puede planear?- Dije con ironía mientras bajaba la escalera con elegancia

- Gwen ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Leslie sorprendida

- Baje por unos bocadillos para ver una película

- Oh si quieres te ayudo- dijo Leslie nerviosa

- No te preocupes, sé hacer bocadillos por mí misma, además se me había olvidado preguntarte si ya desempacaste todo

- No, me faltaron algunas cajas

- Bien, mañana te ayudo a terminar y Leslie necesito decirte algo, ¿Me acompañas a la cocina por favor?

- Claro

Fuimos a la cocina y sentí una mirada, pero sabía que era de Gideon y no voltearía solo porque le daría esperanzas. Cuando llegamos yo estaba más que molesta

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunte volteando a verla

-¿De qué hablas?

-Leslie Hay, estas ayudando a mi ex novio a reconquistarme y todavía preguntas de que hablo, no seas hipócrita-tuve que esforzarme demasiado para controlarme de no gritar

-Lo lamento, pero sé mejor que tú que él es tu felicidad

-Es mi desgracia y para probártelo, te tengo una noticia-le dije con un gesto de superioridad

-¿Cuál?

-Dani me invito a salir, con los chicos

-¿Enserio él te invito a salir?-pregunto emocionada, demasiado emocionada

-Sí, Leslie cálmate-dije mientras buscaba el sobre de palomitas

¿Cómo puedo calmarme si vas a tener una cita con Daniel?-casi grito esto. Maldije una y otra vez en mi mente, seguro que la escuchó

-¡No es una cita! Vamos a ir al parque de diversiones con Jake y Tom, eso no es una cita-corregí de inmediato mientras trataba de hacerla callar.

Sin pensarlo voltee hacia la ventana y ahí estaban Gideon y Raphael, eso me puso más furiosa y me dio una idea, le echaría en cara lo que sufrí. Eso lo hará sentir peor tal vez así se valla

-Pero él te invito-me recordó mientras metía al microondas la bolsa de palomitas

-La idea fue de Jake, Leslie-dije indiferente mientras programaba el tiempo para luego presionar el botón de "empezar"

-Bueno como tú digas, pero necesitamos buscar que te pondrás

-Ya, unos jeans y una blusa

-¿Cuáles jeans? ¿Cuál blusa? ¿Porque no un vestido?

-Leslie ¡Cálmate!, es una salida de amigos no voy a llevar un vestido

-Bien, de acuerdo-Aceptó a regañadientes. Hora de comenzar el plan

-Sabes, creo que mejor digo que no voy a ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además no se siente bien que ellos piensen que voy a clases de arte y baile, cuando voy a elapsar, son buenos chicos y no se lo merecen

-Tienes que hacerlo

-Lo sé, pero desearía no tener el gen, muchas de las tristezas de mi vida vinieron con él

-Pero también alegría-¿Alegría? Eso fue una farsa todo el tiempo

-Qué llego a ser tristeza más intensa-la corregí con brusquedad

-Gwen…

-No importa, aprendí a vivir con ello- Saque las palomitas del microondas- y además también con el gen vino la madurez y este nuevo hogar, paradójico pero creo que mi vida sería peor sin el gen- entonces tome una manzana y me dirigí a la salida, por supuesto Raphael y

Gideon corrieron, son unas gallinas. Salí y estaban sentados enserio piensan que no los vi.

-¿No les enseñaron a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas?-pregunté con veneno en la voz

-Perdón pero… es que escuche a Leslie muy agitada- Dijo Raphael

-Aja, y yo nací ayer, espero que no lo repitan- dicho esto subí mientras comía mi manzana, hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Que en verdad era grande y muy lindo. Mi cama era grande y estaba en el centro, tenía cobijas azules, porque últimamente se volvió mi color favorito, todo los demás estaba en diferentes colores, como blanco, rosa, morado y verde, pero lo que dominaba eran el azul y el blanco. Tenía una tele de plasma, que la usaba solo para ver películas de vez en cuando con Leslie, tenía una computadora y varias cosas, todo estaba en perfecto orden. Lo pensé un poco y decidí ir al balcón a desahogarme un poco y la única forma: música. Salí y la noche era hermosa, la luna se veía tan brillante, y se veían varias nubes, al parecer en unos días habrá una tormenta, más vale disfrutar el clima ahora. Empecé con "Jar of hearts" y sentí como alguien me veía y vi con el rabillo del ojo que Gideon estaba ahí escuchándome, ¿Qué tiene que hacer aquí? No me importo y seguí cantando. Esta era mi forma de descargar un poco del dolor que llevó y sí él quería escucharme, tal vez se daría cuenta del daño que me hizo y así se iría.

_No I can´t take one more step toward you_

_'Cause all is waiting is regret _

_Don't you know I am not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most _

_I learn to live half a life _

_And know you want one more time_

_And who you think you are?_

_Run around living scars_

_Collecting a jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're goanna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul _

Seguí pero él no se iba ¿Es que no me podía dejar sola? Estaba a punto de llegar a la parte que más me identifico y como él sigue ahí la voy a resaltar.

_Didn't take so long just to feel alrigth_

_Remember how you put_

_Back the light in my eyes_

**_I wish I have missed _**

**_The first time that we kissed_**

_'Cause **you broke all, your promises**_

Termine la canción y voltee a ver hacia la luna, no quería verlo y ya era hora de enfrentarlo. Suspire cansada.

- Pensé que había dicho que en mi casa no se debían oír cosas ajenas, De Villiers-dije

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- Te vi hace un rato, no te escondes bien y tu hermano te está buscando-invente lo último, pero no creo que tarde mucho en hacerse verdad

- Necesito hablar contigo

- Como te lo dije De Villiers, no me importa que es lo que necesites, hace tres semanas no me importas, y hace tres semanas decidí olvidar todo lo relacionado a ti, para mí, tú solo eres el hermano del novio de mi mejor amiga, ni siquiera te conozco

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, después de todo lo que vivimos? Yo te amo Gwen-¿Cómo puede venir él a mi casa a atormentarme después de todo el daño que me hizo? ¿Tan sínico es?

- Como ya te dije, no soy tan idiota como hace un mes, y será mejor que te vayas. tu hermano espera- dicho esto me fui a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Decidí irme a dormir pero Leslie llego antes de que pudiera siquiera quitar las cobijas

- Gwen en verdad lamento que este apoyando a Gideon… - se interrumpió al verme a los ojos- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas triste?

- Leslie, de nuevo miente, dice que me ama, al parecer no le basta haberme destrozado una vez- una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla- Yo no estoy lista para darle otra oportunidad, Leslie, tal vez, solo tal vez lo siga amando pero el corazón ya no manda a la razón, el estúpido solo escucha cuando Gideon habla sea para bien o para mal, y lo último que dijo me hirió más ¿Por qué lo apoyas? Él me está haciendo daño, Leslie y mi corazón ya está más que herido, ¡Deja esto en paz! Ya sufrí bastante, solo tengo que superarlo con alguien más

- Tu sabes que no podrás

- Intentare y no me derrumbare por sus encantos y más te vale que no lo ayudes Leslie, tú fuiste testigo de mi dolor-casi le supliqué

- Tienes razón pero él te ama y tú lo amas

- Amaba-corregí

- Sabes que no es cierto

- Sé que si lo amara no sentiría nada hacía Daniel-contraataque casi con burla

- Tu no sientes nada por Daniel

- Claro que sí-me defendí de inmediato

- Es tu mejor amigo sientes cariño y afecto, no es lo mismo que amor no te confundas.

- Prefiero estar confundida-murmure

- Ya lo estas

- Desearía sentir algo más que cariño hacía Daniel

- Pero no puedes, porque lo amas solo a él

- Jamás estaré de nuevo junto a él-afirme sin mirarla a los ojos

- Tendrá que reconquistarte ¿cierto?-preguntó de forma cansina

- Sí me quiere de vuelta, tendrá que cambiar-le respondí ahora atreviéndome a verla a los ojos

- Lo supuse, tienes miedo a que te vuelva a herir

- Supongo, Leslie quiero dormir-corte la conversación… no se detendría hasta que le diera la razón

- ¡Estás de vacaciones!

- ¿Y? Eso no te quita el cansancio

- Está bien, descansa

- Hasta mañana

Luego de que Leslie al fin me dejara sola estaba a punto de dormirme pero llego Xemerius, ¿Dónde habrá estado todo el día? Llego con cara de lastima, ya suponía porque era, seguro vio mi "platica" con Gideon.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunte evitando el tema

-Cazando palomas fantasma

-¿Vas a empezar de nuevo? ¡No existen las palomas fantasmas!

-¡Existen, el que no puedas diferenciarlas no significa que no existan! ¿Quieres volver a esta discusión?

-Me rindo, eres incorregible. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-decidí enfrentarlo de una vez

-Hay cariño, acabo de ver como el innombrable vino. Te quiere recuperar

-Ni en un millón de años-respondí dura, no me gustaba que me tuvieran lastima

-Oh vamos, ambos sabemos que lo sigues amando, pajarcito.

-No es cierto- mentí

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces porque pronuncias su nombre cuando estas dormida?-me reto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¡¿Qué?!-sentía mis mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza

-Sip, admítelo extrañas estar en el pajar con él

-Está bien, tú eres un fantasma, así…

-¿Otra vez? ¡Soy un daimon!-se quejó

-Lo sé, pero quería hacerte enojar antes de seguir-me reí- Como eres un daimon, entonces no le dirás a nadie. Sí lo amo, con toda mi alma pero no puedo seguir con él, solo me hará daño

-¿Y tú plan de reserva es Daniel?

-Algo así- dije avergonzada

-Sí lo aceptas serás infeliz al igual que él

-Pero- lo pensé- Tienes razón, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Ahora dormir, mañana pensaremos que hacer

-Gracias. Oye Xemerius ¿Enserio digo su nombre?

-Solo cuando tienes una pesadilla-le restó importancia

-Gracias

Me dormí por fin, pero en mis sueños solo yo sé la verdad:

_"Estoy en una sala de baile bastante antigua, yo traigo puesto un vestido azul celeste que me llega hasta los tobillos, tiene un escote lleno de pedrería, sin tirantes, además es bastante suelto de la cintura para abajo. En frente mío hay un espejo, me veo como una princesa, mi pelo esta suelto y cae en rizos en mis hombros. Levanto un poco el vestido para ver mis zapatos y eran hermosos y muy cómodos, eran azules y con algunos zafiros. Luego me veo más detenidamente y tengo una cadena de oro alrededor de mi cuello, la tomo y tiene un dije, un corazón de rubí y alrededor pequeños zafiros y diamantes. Luego alguien carraspea, me volteo y allí está Gideon sonriéndome._

_-¿Te gusta?- dice Gideon en tono esperanzado, yo sé que esto es un sueño y aquí lo puedo admitir estoy totalmente enamorada de él. Aquí, en la tierra de los sueños, el corazón manda sobre la razón._

_-Me encanta_

_-Me permites esta pieza- dice extendiendo la mano, estaba a punto de darle mi mano cuando alguien más carraspeo, voltee a ver y era Daniel, pero ¿Por qué esta él aquí? Yo no siento más que cariño por él, y él es lo que la razón me dice que siga._

_-Te ves hermosa- dice Dani_

_-Gracias- digo en tono suave_

_-¿Quieres bailar?_

_-Um… sí- tomo su mano y la música empieza pero era un poco triste, comenzamos un vals, que dura como máximo dos minutos, y la verdad fueron los dos minutos más largos de mi vida, hubiéramos seguido si no hubiera sentido una mano en el hombro_

_-Mi turno- dice Gideon, sonrió y Dani le entrega mi mano a regañadientes_

_-Gracias- susurro con una sonrisa_

_-¿No querías bailar con él?_

_-Tengo más ganas de bailar contigo- digo suavemente y él sonríe_

_-Te amo Gwen- dice él serio, yo sonrió ampliamente_

_-Lo sé, aquí, en mi imaginación esas palabras son la pura verdad, aquí tu y yo somos felices- suspiro- me encantaría vivir aquí donde yo controlo todo y sé que si me amas, aquí donde tú y yo tenemos un futuro prometedor_

_-¿Te gustaría que esto fuera verdad?_

_-Sin duda, me gustaría que tú fueras el verdadero Gideon, el de la vida real, porque eres el hombre de mis sueños_

_-Soy de la vida real_

_-Sí, pero tú tienes una diferencia a él_

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Tú jamás me harías daño, jamás_

_-Tienes razón, pero por lo que sé, mi verdadero yo, quiere recuperarte_

_-No puedo, él me hará daño de eso estoy segura_

_-Bueno, no hablaremos de eso, ¿Te parece mejor si te besó? Tal vez no sea lo mismo que el verdadero, y solo sería revivir recuerdos pero es mejor que nada ¿No?_

_-Tienes razón, gracias a ti, he podido sobrevivir este mes_

_Entonces me beso, yo obviamente le respondí y este beso estoy segura que era un recuerdo de nuestro segundo beso, en el que llamamos a la prima sofá así."_


	5. Conversando con ¿el pasado?

Sentí una sacudida y con eso me desperté, era Leslie con mi desayuno.

-Gracias Leslie, pero estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso

-¿De qué trataba?- Si le digo seguro alentara a Gideon y seguirá tratando de reconquistarme. Luego una voz en mi cabeza dijo "Si tiene ese efecto hay que decírselo, queremos a Gideon" seguro era un representante del corazón pero la razón se defendió "No, nos hizo mucho daño, ¡Inventa algo antes de decir la verdad de ese sueño!". Y como dije antes la razón ahora manda al corazón, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza

-Tú al fin aceptabas mis clases de baile, tú estabas feliz bailando con Raphael y yo con Daniel.- Era en parte cierto, si baile con Daniel en mi sueño.

-Bueno tu sueño se hace realidad, voy a aceptar las clases de baile

-¡Qué bueno! Solo tengo que pedírselo a Dani, y ¿ya se lo pediste a Raphael?

-Ya, y él acepto

-Bueno, hoy voy a practicar, luego a elapsar, voy por Dani y empezamos ¿Te parece?

-Sí, pero lo de practicar no vas a poder porque hablo Tom hace rato, y dijo que no iba a poder ir, dijo que les aviso a los demás y se pusieron de acuerdo en que hoy no hay ensayo.

-Está bien, ¿Qué horas son?

-Las 9:00 am

-Ok, me voy a bañar y luego voy a elapsar y voy por Dani, ¿También por Raphael?

-No, el viene en taxi. Y Gwen-me llamó

-¿Sí?

-¿Recuerdas la caja que tenías todos los recuerdos de Gideon y tuyos?

-Sí, la tire hace mucho-dije sin importancia

-Bueno, yo la guarde-me dijo con la mirada gacha

-¿Qué?-pregunté sorprendida

-Sí, bueno y el video ¿También lo recuerdas?

-Sí borre todo y puse una despedida

-Bueno, yo lo cambie con actualizaciones de tu progreso emocional cada semana, ósea como ibas "olvidando" a Gideon

-¿Y qué hiciste con eso?-pregunté curiosa

-Bueno, Raphael se lo va a dar hoy a Gideon

-¿Enserio?- ese era un plan brillante, Gideon sufriría si ve todo mi "progreso" entonces él se sentiría culpable. Leslie asintió- Que buena idea, lo harás sufrir

-Bueno se lo merece- me saco una sonrisa

-Sí, se lo merece

Me fui a bañar y me puse una blusa azul de manga corta y un poco suelta, junto con unos jeans azules y unos tacones negros. Luego tome el desayuno que me trajo Leslie, jugo de naranja y fruta.

Pensé en mi sueño, ¿Por qué soñé con Dani? Él no es de quien me enamore. Ojala mi corazón no fuera tan estúpido y se hubiera enamorado de él, pero bueno él no me ama, solo somos amigos así que todo está bien. Fui a Temple y llegue a las 10:30 am, fui a la sala del cronógrafo y gracias a Dios ya no tengo que usar la maldita venda. Cuando llegue estaba Mr. Marley esperándome.

-Buenos días Miss Gwendolyn, ¿A qué año quisiera ir hoy?

-¿En qué fecha está el diamante?

-14 de Febrero de 1954

-Entonces en el 14 de Febrero de 1956

-Como guste- empezó a poner la fecha en el cronógrafo y cuando me indico que me acercara, puse mi dedo en el compartimiento del Rubí, y la aguja traspaso mi piel y después de más de 5 años haciendo esto, no me acostumbro al dolor.

Cuando llegue estaba el sofá verde, hay ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estaba la prima sofá, lo que me dio gusto pues así me podría relajar un rato. Me acosté y sin nada que hacer me puse mis audífonos y empecé a escuchar "The Lonely" mientras cantaba un poco bajo. Después de escucharla 10 veces aun no me aburría, luego se oyó un sonido, primero no quise darle importancia pero recordé que estaba en un sótano en 1956 y ahí solo estaba yo, y entonces pensé que tal vez fue una rata y abrí los ojos enseguida presa del pánico ¿qué haría si una rata estuviera ahí? Pero lo que me encontré fue mucho mejor. Era Gideon, pero diferente… creo que un poco más joven. Decidí ignorarlo, después sabría porque lo ignoro. Seguí metida en mis propios pensamientos, sentí su mirada fija en mí pero no le hice caso, me tenía que recordar una y otra vez que el me haría daño. Luego sentí que se iba acercando, seguí firme en mi posición con los ojos cerrados apenas cantando para mí que solo yo podía oír. Luego de un rato cambie la canción para que se reprodujera "The Lonely" y "Arms" de Christina Perri, esas dos canciones se identificaban en lo que sentí en un principio y tal vez lo que siento ahora. Después de un rato me acostumbre a la mirada de Gideon y de repente lo sentí demasiado cerca, sentí una mano en mi mejilla y abrí los ojos y allí estaba él, mirándome fijamente con ternura y amor. Tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para recordarme que este no era un sueño y aquí no lo podía besar y menos porque no era el Gideon de mi tiempo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- le dije fríamente

-¿Gwen?- pregunto él. ¿Qué no piensa? ¿Quién más va a ser si yo soy la única viajera del tiempo con pelo negro? Obviamente no puede ser Lucy. Además ¿Quién más viene aquí?

-¿Quién crees tú?-le pregunte burlona

-Te ves diferente-dijo mirándome

-No me digas. ¡Pues claro que me veo diferente! –respondí sarcástica- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-21- De acuerdo, llevamos 3 años de relación desde su perspectiva

-Bien, yo no te puedo decir mi edad pero no me veo de 19 ¿Verdad?-le pregunte como a un niño

-No

-Entonces ¿Eso qué te dice?

-Uno; Que no eres mí Gwen, Dos; Estas muy enfadada con el Gideon de tu tiempo

-Sí, y por supuesto que sí

-¿Por qué?

-Simple, porque, desde mi perspectiva, hace un mes que TÚ terminaste nuestra relación- parece que quedó sorprendido

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como lo oíste y antes de que preguntes no era para protegerme, ya no hay ningún peligro de eso estoy más que segura, no hay ninguna nueva profecía ni nada parecido.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué hice o hare esa tontería?

-Pues cuando terminaste conmigo…

-Terminare

-¡No importa! Desde mi punto de vista ya lo hiciste, así que déjame terminar.

-Oye, tu actitud también cambio, jamás me habías corregido

-Tengo más carácter del que tenía cuando salía contigo. Ahora soy mucho más fuerte de lo que te imaginas.- Y era cierto, ahora en todos los entrenamientos que he descargado mi ira contra Gideon, me he vuelto la mejor en esgrima, Krav Maga, todas las materias, hasta boxeo. De hecho con toda esa energía e ira he vencido hasta a la misma Charlotte.

-Me impresiona lo que puedes cambiar, Gwen.

-No es como si fuera peor, Gideon. Sigo siendo yo con mis amigos. ¿Perdí confianza?, sin duda alguna. ¿Soy diferente? en algunas cosas, como fuerza, inteligencia y razonamiento. Imagina a estas alturas ya vencí a Charlotte en esgrima

-¿Enserio? Nunca pensé que lo harías

-Justo por eso lo hice, para demostrarte de lo que soy capaz. Pero volviendo al punto, cuando terminaste conmigo dijiste que necesitabas a alguien normal y alguien a quien no te estuviera esperando para elapsar todos los días, y lo entendí.

-¿Eso dije? O diré, o como sea

-Sí, pero no te amargues, desde tu punto de vista todavía tienes minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses y años para que lo arruines. Dedícate a ser romántico y que yo no me enfade contigo, me gustaría tener la mejor imagen de esta relación

-Dame un consejo para no hacer esa tontería

-No sé qué te hizo cambiar de opinión sobre tu amor, solo sé que tus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo de amor y ternura que tanto me gusta- ¡Ups! Dije eso en voz alta

-¿Enserio te gusta?

-Sí- sentí el vértigo y me alegre, con este Gideon era muy fácil soltar la sopa- Adiós, nos vemos en unos años- y desaparecí en la luz rubí

-¿Algún acontecimiento?- dijo Mr. Marley. Dude ¿Le digo que me encontré con Gideon?

-No, que tenga buenas tardes Mr. Marley- dije y me retire, me puse mis audífonos y empecé a escuchar de nuevo "The Lonely" y estaba cantando por lo bajo, ya iba a llegar a la última esquina, tenía los ojos cerrados y sentí un golpe en el hombro, abrí los ojos y me encontré con que Gideon había chocado conmigo y me apresure a la salida.


	6. Clases de tango y mala suerte

**Hey! Hola! ¿Ya vieron la nueva portada? Espero que les guste, me tarde una hora xD **

**Ojala les guste el cap ;)**

* * *

><p>Entre a mi auto y le llame a Dani<p>

-¿Hola?-contestó él distraído

-Hola Dani-sonreí a la nada

-¡Gwen!

-Dime ¿que te parece las clases de baile hoy?

-Fantástico

-Bien, entonces voy a recogerte a tu casa, ¿Cuáles quieres practicar?

-¿Cuáles sabes?- Eso me dejo pensando, es decir desde mi rompimiento con Gideon me dedique a hacer miles de cosas, entre ellas baile de cualquier tipo, minué, ballet, tango, salsa, vals, etc.

-Muchas, practicamos las que quieras. Sí una no la sé y tú sí- lo dudo- me la enseñas ¿Sí?

-Sí. Estoy en donde me dejaste ayer

-Bien ya estoy aquí

Ya me había estacionado y Dani subió con una sonrisa, no dijimos nada durante el trayecto pero era un silencio cómodo. Llegamos y me abrió Caroline, ¿Pero que hace aquí?

-Gwen- dijo ella

-Caro, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mamá me trajo por hoy-me contestó alegre. Tendré que hablar con mamá, no puede dejarme a mis hermanos sin antes avisarme, aunque me encantaba tenerlos aquí.

-Bueno, así aprovecho para cantarte una canción

-¡Sí!

Subimos a la sala de baile y ahí estaban Leslie y Raphael besándose, no quería interrumpir la escena, pero tenía que hacerlo. Carraspeé y de inmediato se separaron, Leslie me sonrió y Raphael me miro avergonzado.

-Bueno, empecemos- dije y todos asintieron-Hay que calentar primero

Empezamos con estiramientos, para mí eran fáciles y parece que también para Daniel. Entre los dos ayudamos a Leslie y a Raphael a calentar. Como se ponían tercos a que podían solos, nos tardamos una hora en los calentamientos. Al fin terminamos.

-Bien ¿Qué baile quieren practicar?- dije

-Tango- dijeron Leslie y Raphael y yo me quede viéndolos con curiosidad, pues ellos no sabían bailar muy bien y el tango es un poco complicado

-¿Seguros? Es un baile algo difícil, además ustedes no bailan muy bien-dije

-¿Quieres decir que no podemos?-dijo Raphael

-No es eso, tal vez solo que no durarían- dijo Daniel

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una competencia?- dijo Leslie

-Sí- dijeron Raphael y Dani. Suspire

-¿No quieres?-me dijo Dani

-Pues- volví a suspirar- ¿Qué remedio? Está bien, debemos bailar hasta no aguantar ¿Entendido?

-Sí- Estaba nerviosa, Leslie no sabe bailar tango pero eso quiso ella

-Bueno empecemos- dije y puse música española- Aunque este no es el vestuario apropiado

Empecé caminando y Dani me siguió el juego, sonreímos y luego hice un movimiento retándolo a acercarse, nos miramos y seguimos sonriendo, en el tango es fundamental mantener la mirada en tu acompañante y creo que a Dani no le molesto en absoluto. Nos seguimos acercando y vi que Leslie y Raphael ya habían perdido el control, mi sonrisa se ensancho, hicimos un paso que me dejo verlos y no pude evitar

-Se los dije- dije yo en tono de disculpa, Leslie me sonrió

-Eh, ustedes deben seguir hasta que se cansen- iba a contestar pero Dani me interrumpió moviéndome ligeramente para seguir con el baile, seguimos bailando no sé cuánto pero cada vez que quería parar, parece que Dani lo sentía y me retaba a seguir y como soy muy competitiva (Hace un mes soy mucho más) no me dejaba y seguimos, llego un punto que Leslie se cansó

-Oigan me voy a dejar a Raphael, espero que no hagan trampa, por si acaso mandare que Caroline de unas vueltas por aquí a ver cuánto duran.-dijo Leslie

-¿Cuánto llevamos?- dije con voz más potente de lo que pensé

-30 minutos, ¿Podrán llegar a la hora?

-¡Sin duda!-Dijimos ambos

Seguimos bailando y ya no hice ningún intento de rendirme

-Se nota que no te gusta perder-dijo Dani divertido

-¿Tú crees?-dije yo irónica

-Parece que quieres ganar en todo

-¿Parece?

-Entonces no me equivoque

-En absoluto, soy muy competitiva y no me gusta perder el control de las cosas

-Vaya tienes mucho carácter- bien esto es raro, que te digan 2 veces en un día que tienes carácter por responder algo es un poco raro para mí, al menos

-¿Me creerías que eres la segunda persona hoy que me dice eso?

-No tengo dudas, mira ya casi terminamos. Y aunque no lo parezca ya empecé a cansarme

-Así es el tango, pero tengo que admitir que yo también

Pasamos bailando y platicando los últimos 15 minutos de baile, luego nos separamos con una sonrisa. Vaya el chico bailaba bien y ahora me arrepiento de dudarlo.

-No eres un mal bailarín después de todo Dani-dije

-¿Gracias?

Entonces llego Caroline

-¡Bailas muy bien Gwen! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- dijo muy emocionada

-Lo ves tú hermanita también lo cree-dijo Dani algo divertido

-Gracias Caroline-dije

-Oye Gwen

-¿Sí?

-¿Él es tu príncipe?

Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían

-No Caroline, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dije

-Porque las princesas de mis cuentos bailan así de bien con sus príncipes

-Yo no soy una princesa, Caroline

-Si lo eres, además el sería un buen príncipe ¿no?-dijo dirigiéndose a Daniel

-Por supuesto-respondió él mirándome con una sonrisa

-¿Lo ves?-me dijo con los ojos brillantes. Bueno, por lo menos ya se olvidó de Golum

-Caroline ¿no ibas a jugar?-pregunté evitando su pregunta

-Sí, pero no recuerdo porque vine- Caroline se fue

-Dani, tienes que irte es algo tarde, oye de verdad bailas bien

-Tú tampoco bailas mal

-Dani, enserio no es que te esté corriendo pero mañana tienes que levantarte temprano

-¿Y tú no?

-No, yo estoy en vacaciones y tú tienes que trabajar- dije con una sonrisa porque recordé que él tiene que ir con su padre a trabajar

-Tienes razón, pero ya solo es mañana porque después tendré vacaciones

-Bien, adiós

Le di un beso en la mejilla y se fue cerré la puerta y me senté en el borde de la ventana, luego alguien llamo a la puerta y yo pensé que era Leslie y dije

-Pasa y cierra la puerta

-Hola, Cariño-dijo una voz que era inconfundible, Gideon

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Me odias ¿y preguntas a que vengo? Vengo a hablar contigo y a pedirte disculpas

-¿A pedirme disculpas? ¿Por qué?-Empecé con ironía- Tú necesitas espacio, necesitas estudiar cómo alguien normal, necesitas a una novia normal que no te esté esperando todos los malditos días para elapsar contigo, no, no, no. Tú mereces lo mejor, mereces una familia normal ¿no crees? Y yo no soy en absoluto normal y así soy feliz- Todo lo que me había dicho cuando termine con él se lo estaba repitiendo- Además eres muy joven para tener una relación seria, todavía tienes que vivir la vida ¿no?

-No si no es contigo- Espera ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-Te amo Gwendolyn- No esto no es un sueño y eso es una cruel mentira

-Lo lamento Gideon pero ya no me trago tus cuentos baratos

-¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrártelo?- dijo desesperado

-Nada, ya no te creo

-Gwendolyn por favor dame una segunda oportunidad, soy un idiota por dejarte ir

-Lo sé, Gideon. Eres un idiota y eso lo se hace un mes, y es muy difícil que yo cambie mi opinión, además todo lo que dijiste ese día es cierto, todo lo que dijiste hace un mes lo entendí y también ahora lo entiendo-Seguí con dolor e ironía- Tú no me necesitas a mí, necesitas a alguien más inteligente, más-no podía encontrar la palabra exacta, ¿más arrogante? ¿más presuntuoso? ¿más educado?-… más tú, que sea más parecida a ti, alguien como Charlotte

-¿Charlotte?- me miro sorprendido

-Sí, ella es inteligente, linda, amable y seguramente te querrá si usas "tus encantos"-dije con veneno

-¿Qué encantos?

-Los mismos que usaste conmigo pero ahora tienes que ser sincero

-Siempre fui sincero, Gwen, por favor créeme-me dijo acercándose

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo creerte si has perdido mi confianza?

-Déjame recuperar tu confianza

-No, me has hecho mucho daño-dije decidida

-Lo sé y no sabes cuánto me odio por eso

-Gideon, aléjate – hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que estaba a unos centímetros de mí, pero no quería alejarme, hace un maldito mes que no estaba tan cerca de él pero tenía que mantenerme firme-Enserio aléjate- dije empujándolo con bastante fuerza, dolió ver que le hace daño a la persona que amas

-Gwen sé que me amas, tanto como yo a ti- ¿Pero que puede leer la mente?

-Amaba- corregí

-No, por favor no-dijo preocupado

-¿Qué?

-No puedes decir eso Gwen, yo sé que tú solías amarme como yo lo hago ahora, sé que tu amor era sincero y yo no supe valorarlo, era un idiota, mejor dicho soy un idiota- Se acercó un poco a mí- Pero no puedo vivir sin ti, y nunca te podría reemplazar, porque tú eres la persona más maravillosa, inteligente, agradable, amable, cariñosa, hermosa, sumamente hermosa y nadie se compara a ti. Ahora todos los chicos están detrás de ti y no los culpo porque yo soy uno de ellos.

-Gideon…

-Por favor, Gwen- Sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir, era desgarrador verlo así por mí-¡Perdóname!

-Gideon, cálmate. Te perdone hace mucho porque decidí que no valía la pena odiarte

-¿Me dejaras recuperar tu confianza y tu amor?- dijo con esperanza y el corazón me dio un vuelco ante la idea de él reconquistándome

-Gideon, solo intentaras porque nada es seguro

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te daré la oportunidad-suspire y lo vi directamente a los ojos y el dolor se empezó a apoderar- pero no te puedo asegurar que me vuelva a enamorar de ti

-¿Ya no lo estás?-Por supuesto que estoy enamorada de ti, ¡Idiota! ¿Qué no lo ves? Tengo ganas de besarte, pero debo mantenerme firme

-No lo sé, solo sé que ya no soy la misma de hace un mes, sé qué puedo aguantar muchas cosas y soy más fuerte de lo que alguna vez creí, ya no soy insensata e inmadura, y el dolor se ha convertido en algo casi diario.-Dije fría aunque quería que me abrazara y consolara

-Gwen, por favor-susurro

-Gideon tienes que irte, es tarde-trate de zafarme de esta

De repente se oyó un rayo y comenzó a llover a cantaros

-No creo que pueda

-Yo tampoco, y creo que tendrás que quedarte aquí-Pero ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí? Bueno si se va a quedar tiene que dormir en algún lugar-, en el sillón no puede ser.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo acaban de lavar, si te quedas ahí es lo mismo que estar afuera, el cuarto de huéspedes no tiene cama y Leslie jamás dejaría que entraras a su cuarto ni por equivocación, Caroline tiene su cuarto lleno de peluches así que solo queda- suspire ¿Por qué? Yo lo amo ¿Y si no me controlo?- la mía.-Lo mire- ¿Por qué sonríes como idiota?-Pregunte algo enfadada

-No es nada, solo que al fin pude hablar contigo

-Aja, mejor vámonos, tenemos que buscar algo para que te pongas

Asintió y nos fuimos al cuarto de huéspedes y saque un pijama de Raphael tal vez le quedara

-¿De quién son?- pregunto y sonó muy celoso

-¿Celoso?-dije riendo

-Sin duda

-No te preocupes, no son de Dani, son de Raphael, los trajo por si alguna vez necesitaba quedarse con Leslie

-Oh, gracias

-De nada, ven, cámbiate ahí- señale un baño- luego si tienes hambre ve a la cocina, mientras yo tomo una ducha y me cambio, no entres en mi habitación hasta que yo lo diga ¿Entendido?

-Sí

Me fui y tome mi pijama y mi ropa interior y me metí al baño, mientras el agua corría por mi cuerpo pensaba: "¿Qué voy a hacer? Lo amo y que pasara si lo beso, ¿Y si tengo una pesadilla y digo su nombre? ¿Qué dirá? ¿Qué hare?" Pero decidí calmarme simplemente esa era la tonta Gwendolyn que se dejó engañar. "No esa Gwen ya no está, desde hace un mes se fue y su regreso no es seguro. Cálmate Gwenny, él solo está aquí por la maldita casualidad ahora solo hay que ser fuertes y demostrar que este mes de esfuerzo por no llamarlo y besarlo han dado sus frutos" Termine de bañarme, me seque con una toalla, luego me vestí con mi pijama que era una camisa sin mangas azul y unos pantalones con lunares, y me hice mi trenza para dormir. Luego fui a ver si Gideon estaba en la cocina y si ahí estaba pero no comía nada.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-No

-Bueno, ven- Lo guie hasta mi habitación-Bien, tú te quedas en un lado de la cama y yo en otro ¿entendido?

-Aja, oye ¿A dónde vas?- me dijo mientras me iba

-A cantarle a mi hermana, no puede dormir sin una canción

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-No, mejor duerme- dije y me fui, mi hermana estaba en la sala esperándome

-Bien ¿Qué quieres que te cante?

-Mmm… ¿Love Story?

-Perfecto- puse la pista y comencé a cantar. Leslie llego al oír la música

-¿Cuál sigue?- le dijo Leslie a Caroline

-Last Kiss- respondió ella sonriente- con guitarra

Seguí cantando, Leslie se fue y dijo que ya volvía. Yo seguí cantando y la canción termino, tome mi guitarra y empecé, Caroline puso la pista. Luego empecé a cantar lo que sentía.

_I still remember the look on your face _

_Lift through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_You told me you love me _

_So why did you go… away?_

_Away_

Iba a seguir pero una voz suave y un poco grave me interrumpió, voltee sin dejar de tocar y me sorprendió que fuera Gideon quien cantaba con una hoja de papel.

_I do recall now_

_The smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_You ran of the plain _

_That July ninth _

_The beat of my heart _

_It jump through my shirt_

_Hope you still feel my arms _

Seguí cantando, después de un tiempo él ya no necesitaba el papel, yo había dejado de tocar y solo estaba la pista, Caroline se había ido y nosotros poco a poco íbamos acercándonos, estábamos muy cerca pero no podía parar, era tan tentadora la idea de estar de vuelta a sus brazos que ya no escuchaba a la razón. Era absurdo pensar en no amarlo. Luego llegamos al final de la canción a escasos centímetros.

_Just like our last…_

Y me besó, después de cuatro semanas de solo soñarlo al fin se hizo realidad, sus labios cálidos y suaves ¿Cómo pude vivir sin ellos? Después de un rato nos separamos, y al verlo me di cuenta de lo que paso. ¡Esto no era un sueño! Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo darle ilusiones y yo hacerme ilusiones. No, no, no, ¡NO! Me tomo por la cintura, y estuve muy tentada a seguir así pero no, eso no está bien y me separe bruscamente.

-Por favor perdóname Gwendolyn

-No lo sé Gideon, tengo que… tengo que ver que Caroline este dormida-lo aleje de inmediato y corrí por las escaleras, tratando de huir de mis sentimientos, aunque sabía que eso era imposible


	7. Ilusiones

Subí las escaleras y Gideon se fue a mi habitación. Cuando llegue a la habitación de Caroline, ella estaba dormida y abrazada a un peluche. Llegue y le bese la frente y ella sonrió. Luego me fui a mi habitación y estaba Gideon dormido se veía tan tierno que no resiste a darle un beso en la frente. Luego me puse de mi lado y me dormí,

_Estaba en un campo, luego siento a alguien a mi lado y veo que es Gideon, sonrió. Luego él me ayuda a levantarme. Vamos caminando y veo que es un campo hermoso, lleno de flores y miles de animales pequeños. Luego me volteo y Gideon ya no está. Lo llamo preocupada, y no lo encuentro, luego veo a Gideon cerca de un lago y alguien lo empuja. Grito su nombre: ¡Gideon, Gideon! Veo quien lo lanzo y es Dani._

Me desperté pero no abrí los ojos. Sentí una mano cálida en mi mejilla.

-Hey tranquila, aquí estoy, tranquila-dijo Gideon acariciándome la mejilla. Me tranquilice, con él a mi lado- Gwen, Te Amo, nunca te engañe con Charlotte, ¿Quién podría engañarte? A ti que eres la mejor chica del mundo, conociéndote ¿Quién quiere a Charlotte? Te amo mi ángel, perdóname por decir que necesitaba a alguien normal, eso es una mentira, mi vida sin ti es vacía, es como estar muerto en vida, y no, no eres normal, porque una chica normal nunca podría llegar a enamorarme como tú lo has hecho Gwendolyn, y lo más impresionante es que no has tratado siquiera, Te amo por ser como eres, aceptar tus errores y reírte de ellos, te admiro por poder llevar todo esto, y yo no te ayude en nada, más bien lo empeore, te admiro por seguir fuerte y que nada te venza, porque lloras y no te da miedo admitirlo, por eso y muchas cosas más Gwenny, sin ti, nada que la vida me pueda dar sería bueno. Gwenny te amo y siempre lo haré, porque estoy profundamente enamorado de ti-Wow, ¿No estoy soñando? ¿En verdad me ama?

-Te Amo demasiado, Gideon- murmure sin pensar ¿Pero que acabo de hacer? No pude responderme porque Gideon puso sus brazos alrededor de mí, y me atrajo a él hasta que mi cabeza descanso en su pecho. Me sentía protegida, amada por quien amo, segura y con eso me dormí sin más.

Soñé que bailaba con Gideon toda la noche y luego me besaba. El sueño se convirtió en realidad cuando sentí unos labios cálidos sobre los míos, no respondí, estaba en shock, abrí los ojos y si, ahí estaba besándome. Cuando iba a responder llamaron al teléfono y di gracias internamente. Me separe de Gideon y conteste era Leslie.

-Hola Leslie.

-Hola Gwen solo quería avisarte que ya deje a tu hermana hace como media hora

-Aja, pero ¿Por qué no estás en casa?-pregunte porque obviamente no estaba en casa

-Por la nieve- dijo como si fuera obvio

-¿Cómo?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Pero si todo está cubierto de nieve desde medio día y ya son las tres!

-No, no me he dado cuenta de que está nevando y son las ¡¿Qué?! … las tres de la tarde y ¿cómo que todo está cubierto de nieve?

-Sí Gwen. Y Buenos Días al parecer acabas de despertar y estoy con Raphael ya sabes vine y ya no pude regresar. Bueno adiós

-Menos mal que tengo un cronógrafo, adiós

Colgué el teléfono.

-¿Está nevando?

-Sí, y Leslie esta con Raphael, porque cuando empezó la tormenta ya estaba ahí así que…

-Tenemos la casa para nosotros dos

-Sí, pero no creas que me voy a pasar todo el día junto a ti, tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Cómo que cosas?

-Desayunar, practicar: canto y baile. Limpiar mi habitación y la de Caroline además tomar una ducha, elapsar, y otras cosas

-¿Puedo acompañarte a elapsar?

-No

-¿Por?

-Gideon, si te quedaste aquí fue por la lluvia, no me quedare todo el día contigo simplemente no puedo

-Gwendolyn ¿Cuándo vas a perdonarme?

-Ya te dije que te perdone, porque si no ahora tendrías pulmonía por haber estado en la lluvia

-Gwen…

-Gideon ¿Por qué me despertaste… así?

-¿Cómo? ¿Con un beso?

-Exacto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué amanecí en tus brazos?

-Porque te amo, y ayer te lo dije cuando estabas dormida

-No estaba dormida, pero no lo creo

-Gwen, ayer respondiste a mi beso, y pude comprobar que todavía me quieres- Hay no ¿Ahora qué hago? Respuesta fácil: Niégalo TODO

-Oh no, ese beso no significo nada, solo me deje llevar por el momento

-O por tu corazón, tal vez eso también lo deseabas desde hace tiempo

-Desde que dijiste que seriamos dos extraños, he seguido con mi vida, me rompiste el corazón y eso no sé cómo perdonártelo, es demasiado dolor

-También sufrí Gwen, sin ti todo es horrible, no puedo vivir sin ti, no sé cómo pude decir eso

-Dijiste lo que sentías, y lo creías

-Gwendolyn fue el peor error de mi vida, por favor.

- Siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? El día anterior todavía me decías que me amabas y si eso fuera verdad, porque cambiaste tan rápido de opinión, yo no te deje de amar al instante me costó trabajo y tiempo.

-Lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión fue que te iba a pedir que fueras mi esposa, pero entonces Raphael me dijo que si estaba seguro, yo estaba seguro pero planteo la duda, y comencé con estupideces como que no podría estudiar, y que es lo que pasaría con nuestros hijos…

-Corrección, TUS hijos

-Gwen en ese momento yo pensaba en NUESTROS hijos, si tuviéramos que pasaría con ellos cuando elapsaramos, que tal si ellos también eran viajeros, y que solo me había enamorado una vez, y que no había tenido tantas novias y que tal vez era muy joven. Entonces ese besó con Charlotte tan repentino- Okey eso si eran estupideces

-Pero respondiste, la verdad no sé cuándo se separaron porque inmediatamente me fui, estaba y estoy muy decepcionada de ti y mi corazón se rompió, cuando llegaste a terminar conmigo ibas rompiéndolo en mil pedazos más pequeños y cuando dijiste que seriamos 2 extraños, pisoteaste lo que quedaba, y para acabar el trabajo quite nuestra inscripción en el árbol, así solo quedarían los recuerdos de casa y me deshice de ellos hace mucho.

-Yo los tengo

-Lo sé, Leslie me lo dijo, además volviendo al tema de TUS hijos, ¿Cómo serían viajeros? Si yo soy el rubí, el principio y el final, no hay más viajeros vivos aparte de tú y yo. Y lo de elapsar, yo iría primero y luego tú, o al revés. Y lo de enamorarte de solo una persona, solo hay un verdadero amor correspondido y maravilloso en la vida, ¿Qué no te basto?

-¡Ja! Admites que tú eres mi único y maravilloso amor en la vida y yo soy el tuyo-"Este chico se hace ilusiones con todo" dijo una voz interna, luego otra voz dijo "Pero lo amas estúpida y te da gusto que se haga ilusiones" "¡Hey! Sí, lo amas pero es mejor negarlo a que volver a ser herido así que: ¡Arréglalo!"

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que digo? Dije correspondido, tú no lo correspondiste así que no era el indicado para mí, tal vez para ti sí, pero la oportunidad se perdió

-No, tú me dijiste que podría intentarlo

-Aja ¿Y…- No pude continuar porque me interrumpió con un beso, al cual ahora respondí, me tomo por la cintura atrayéndome más a él. Tuvo que interrumpir el beso por falta de aire, estaba sin aliento. Todavía no me separaba de él, y me dijo:

-No te voy a soltar- y me tomo con más fuerza

-Tengo que hacer varias cosas

-Yo te ayudo a menos que me dejes reconquistarte

-Gideon…

-Te juro que no te voy a soltar

-Está bien pero ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Está nevando.

-Por eso es bueno ser viajero del tiempo te llevare a 1990, y tendremos una cita, tal vez también puedas traer algo de comida para no morir aquí.

- Está bien- sonaba resignada- me voy a bañar y luego me cambio ¿con unos jeans y una blusa está bien?

-No te pondrás cualquier blusa ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque en esta cita voy a tratar de reconquistarte

-¿Y?

-Y quisiera que te pusieras esta blusa- saco la blusa que estaba en la caja- me encanta como se te ve- la vi horrorizada-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué crees que la tire?

-¿Por mí?

-Exacto y además tiene demasiados recuerdos que no quiero que vuelvan

-¿Por qué no? Esta blusa la usaste en nuestra primera cita y siempre que te lo pedía

-Aja y esa blusa la tenía puesta en nuestra última cita y el día anterior a nuestro rompimiento ¿Por qué no la queme?

-¿Quemarla?

-Exacto, de hecho eso se puede arreglar ahora

-Ni lo pienses, es lo único que tengo tuyo y que huele a ti

-¿Sabes? Te estás volviendo casi tan cursi como yo

-¡Hey!

-¿Qué? No me la pondré, ni muerta vuelvo a esa blusa

-Tendré que obligarte

-¿Sabes que he practicado Krav Maga con Charlotte?

-No pero me alegra que hayan resuelto sus diferencias

-Uf… vaya que me costó, tuve que conseguirle un novio y el afortunado es Tom por suerte él la acepta y la ama

-Me alegró por ella, ahora tiene un final feliz. Nosotros también podríamos

-Podríamos, yo con Daniel y tu em… con Cynthia Dale- Me miro horrorizado- ¿Qué?

-Yo me refería a un final juntos

-Suerte con eso

-Si me aceptas es más que suerte

Entonces di la vuelta y me marche, pero él me siguió. Volteo verlo y estaba bastante enojada

-¿Qué quieres? Es mi casa estoy segura de que no me voy a perder y no es tan grande para que tú te pierdas

-Quiero estar contigo Gwen

-Hey, yo necesito hacer varias cosas

-Te ayudo

-No

-Anda déjame ayudarte, así terminas más rápido y vamos a la cita más rápido- dijo acercándose

-Gideon, aléjate – estire mis brazos para mantener distancia- Quédate aquí- retrocedí 5 pasos luego volteo y me eche a correr, me persiguió por toda la casa. Luego llegue de nuevo a mi cuarto y me encerré- Voy a bañarme y cambiarme y tu deberías hacer lo mismo ponte lo que traías ayer y busca algo de dinero para comprarte cosas en 1990, no puedes ponerte la ropa de tu hermano por siempre

Me metí a bañar y luego me vestí con una blusa blanca con manga corta, unos jeans y unos zapatos rosa. Luego fui al cuarto de música y empecé a tocar "Jar of Hearts" y me volvieron todos los recuerdos del dolor y la pena que sufrí por Gideon, lo estúpida que fui y la fortaleza y la ira volvieron. El corazón volvió a su lugar y única función, bombear sangre, ya no está a cargo, NO, y ahora que he dado oportunidad de una cita tengo que ser fuerte de no caer. Sentí una mirada seguro de Gideon, levante la vista y efectivamente ahí estaba él.

-Vámonos, quiero terminar con esto

-¿Cómo?

- Que quiero terminar con esto de una vez

-¿Qué paso?

-Recuerdos- Me tomo del brazo y evito que pasara y me beso, me aleje de él

-Bien ven, estaremos en verano del 90 -dijo

-Aja

Puse mi dedo en el compartimiento y aterrizamos en la casa estaba algo descuidada, justo como la encontré. Fuimos a comprar algo de comer y algo de ropa para Gideon, por si seguía la tormenta.

Regresamos y Gideon me tomo de la mano. Cuando volvimos del pasado me quería ir pero Gideon me detuvo y me agarro por los hombros y tuve que luchar para no perderme en ese par de hermosas esmeraldas.

-Gwen, dime ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada. Mira ya no está nevando ya te puedes ir.

-Pero Gwen…

-Te dije que te quedaste aquí por la lluvia y la nieve ahora tu carro está en perfecto estado para irse.

-Está bien


	8. A empezar de nuevo

Fui a mi cuarto y prendí la computadora, cheque mi Facebook y Twitter, no había mucho, yo nunca juego a esas aplicaciones en Facebook. Luego oí el motor de un auto, fui a la ventana y vi que Gideon se iba, sentí un dolor en el pecho, pero lo ignore. Apague la computadora y empecé a leer la primera parte de la saga "Oscuros" habían dicho que es romántica y pues es casi el único género que leo. Luego oí mi celular, puse un separador en la página 90 justo cuando Luce empieza a hablar con Arriane. Vi mi móvil y era Leslie.

-Hola Leslie- dije y se oyó al otro lado de la línea que pasaban el teléfono y contesto Gideon

-Gwen por favor déjame hablar contigo-estaba a punto de decir no pero vi la contra portada del libro, decía: "Predestinados a encontrarse. Condenados a perderse" Y pensé que nosotros estábamos predestinados a encontrarnos pero no a perdernos

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana en el café de siempre, solo vamos a hablar ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo nos vemos mañana

Corte la comunicación y me quede pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, esto es una prueba, una prueba de mi amor por él, y de él por mí. Y ¿Sí estamos "condenados" a estar juntos? Es decir, el camino del _amor_ tiene muchas rocas en las que caemos ¿Y si esta es una de esas rocas? Si mi amor por él no ha disminuido en este mes separados, sino aumentado puede ser una posibilidad.

Llego Leslie y yo suponía que venía a convencerme de hablar civilizadamente con Gideon.

-Gwen tienes que escucharlo

-Lo sé- dije pacientemente, Leslie parecía muy preocupada

-No, no lo sabes

-Leslie, ya lo pensé, le daré otra oportunidad. Pero si me falla esta vez te juro que no se lo perdono

-¿Enserio?- Asentí- Ok, ¿Qué pensaste para darle otra oportunidad?

-Leí eso- señale el libro- la contraportada

Leslie lo tomo y lo leyó

-¿Cómo esto te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Pensé que nosotros estábamos predestinados a encontrarnos pero tal vez no a perdernos

-Bien pensado. Bueno que pases Buenas Noches

-Buenas Noches

Me quite la ropa y me puse mi pijama. Me acosté pensando en Gideon.

_Estaba en mi casa, pero en mi cuarto algo había cambiado, se veía como un cuarto matrimonial, estaba pintado de azul y blanco. Voltee a ver a mí buro y allí estaba una foto mía con Gideon, estábamos besándonos, yo traía un vestido de novia con algunos detalles rojos, era hermoso, además Gideon traía un traje negro con chaleco negro y una corbata plateada. Estaba tomando mi mano donde traía el ramo de rosas rojas y blancas en forma de corazón. Era de una boda sin duda, NUESTRA boda, me vi la mano y vi un hermoso anillo de rubí con un diamante era extremadamente hermoso. Luego me senté en la cama, pero algo comenzó a moverse y vi que era Gideon. Bueno es un sueño ¿Qué más da? Me puse a su lado y lo bese, en un segundo él respondió a mi beso primero muy tiernamente luego él profundizo el beso. Nos separamos para tomar aliento y Gideon me sonrió._

_-¿Sabes? Está sería una forma genial de despertar cada día_

_-Mmm… sí tal vez todos los días así te despierte_

_-Me encanta la idea y ¿Cómo amaneció la señora De Villiers?_

_-Wow, suena tan lindo cuando lo dices_

_-Es que ahora tu eres Gwendolyn De Villiers, solo mía_

_-¿Sabes? No entiendo porque nosotras nos ponen, por ejemplo en el caso de Grace, Grace de Shepherd, como si fuéramos de ustedes pero ustedes de nosotras no _

_-Gwenny, aunque en mi apellido no lo diga yo soy tuyo, solo TUYO_

_-Sí eres solo MÍO, y tal vez antes no era envidiosa pero ahora teniéndote no me importa lo que digan, no dejare que nadie me quite a mi amor_

_-Espero que te quede claro que yo tampoco voy a dejar que mi quiten a mi razón de ser ¿Verdad?_

_-Sí, pero espera ¿Esto significa que ambos seremos muy MUY celosos?_

_-Pues yo no sé tú, pero yo matare a cualquiera que te quiera quitar de mi lado- me beso- O te quiera hacer daño- me volvió a besar-O mirarte- me volvió a besar, yo me reí_

_-¿Hasta a Raphael?_

_-Si es necesario, sí_

_-Sabes no hay que ir a tales grados, pero si alguna mujer te quiere quitar de mi lado, o verte con ojos que no sean de simple amistad, como Leslie, van a "desaparecer" de la faz de la tierra, tal vez dolorosamente, por tratar de quitarme a MI Gideon_

_-Mejor dejemos de hablar de hablar de posibles homicidios a quien intente separarnos_

_-¿Y qué propones?_

_-Disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía_

_-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?_

_-Así- se acercó para besarme pero quería hacerlo correr un poco, habíamos estado todo el día en la cama así que puse un dedo en sus labios _

_-O mejor atrápame- dije y sin darle tiempo de nada salí corriendo, el no tardó en reaccionar y se puso a perseguirme por toda la casa, luego llegamos a la sala de música, pensé haberlo perdido y me puse detrás de las columnas, y empecé a caminar de espaldas y unos fuertes brazos me atraparon y Gideon me levanto del suelo y me puso en su hombro. Me estaba riendo _

_-¡Gideon, bájame!- le decía mientras reía_

_-Nunca, tu querías jugar y yo gané- seguí pataleando y llegamos a nuestra habitación y empezó a besarme y me sostuvo antes de que pudiera salir corriendo de nuevo. _Luego desperté ese fue el mejor sueño que he tenido, sin duda y si nuestra relación seguía se sueño podría ser realidad. ¡Sí! Eso sería fantástico, y todo depende de hoy. Sonreí. Fui a tomar un conjunto casual. Era una blusa café claro muy claro, y abajo un top blanco. Una falda negra que me llega a una mano de la rodilla y un bolso del mismo color de la blusa, con tacones negros. Feliz por mi atuendo me metí al baño a darme una ducha. Me vestí y luego me maquille muy poco, solo delineador y labial. Me cepille el pelo para quedara en mi espalda, tome el cronógrafo y puse el verano de 1992, pase 4 horas imaginando mi vida con Gideon, como será de ahora en adelante y escuchando música. Al fin regrese, faltaban cuarenta minutos para la hora acordada, tome mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta, tome mis llaves me puse mis guantes, porque aunque suene raro, siempre tengo las manos frías y estos guantes eran negros, combinaban a la perfección con mi conjunto. Salí y me subí a mi auto, lo encendí y fui a la cafetería donde acordábamos vernos siempre después de la escuela. Cuando llegué vi a Gideon platicando con alguien, supongo que era una vieja amiga pero esta se le abalanzó y lo besó, Gideon no hacía nada para quitársela de encima, las lágrimas aparecieron en mi rostro y no pude evitar un pequeño sollozo, pero me fui no me vería débil, jamás, porque de las primeras reglas de la guerra es nunca mostrarse débil ante el enemigo. Llame a Leslie cerca cuarenta veces y nada. Pensé que celular estaría descompuesto, pero para asegurarme llame a Dani, y él me respondió y sé que Leslie recibe mis llamadas solo que no quiere contestarlas, es decir no está con Raphael, él está ocupado y Dani si me contestó, entonces decidí que he soportado bastante y ya es suficiente, recordé que nos habían ofrecido ir a Nueva York, todos nos negamos pero que tal so nos vamos todos, es decir la banda y yo.

-¿Gwen?

-Hola Dani ¿Están los chicos contigo?

-Sí, aquí esta Jake, Tom y Charlotte

-Bien, ponme en altavoz, quiero proponerles algo a todos

-Está bien- oí como llamo la atención a los chicos y luego me puso en altavoz

-Hola Gwen- dijeron todos

-Hola, bueno quiero proponerles algo

-¿Qué?- dijo Jake

-Irnos de vacaciones todos, sí tú también Charlotte.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-dijo Tom

-Bueno Tom, ¿No les gustaría conocer Nueva York? Con todos esos lugares románticos a los que puedes llevar a Charlotte, y Jake te imaginas todas las cosas para bromas que habrá en Nueva York, me dijeron que hay una tienda suprema de bromas, podrías ir, y Charlotte te imaginas estar con tú novio en una nueva ciudad, además de todas las librerías que hay, y Dani, bueno no sé tal vez te convenciste con algo que anteriormente dije pero si no, pues mi razón es pasar tiempo con ustedes lejos de aquí, en especial con mi primita.

-Bueno yo acepto-dijo Dani

-Vale, con las bromas me convenciste- dijo Jake

-Bueno, yo creo que sería emocionante ¿Qué dices tu amor?-dijo Charlotte

-Me parece bien con tal de que Gwen no me quite a mi princesa por mucho rato- dijo Tom y literalmente pude oír cómo se besaban

-¡Ugh, consíganse un cuarto!-dijimos Dani, Jake y yo

-¿Cómo supiste que nos besábamos?-dijo Charlotte, obviamente a mí

-Por dos razones-conteste- Una: Literalmente los oí, Dos: Los he visto y ya me puedo imaginar la escena-Todos rieron-Bueno todos vamos a hacer las maletas y ¿Qué cada quien pague lo suyo?

-Por supuesto-dijeron todos

-Pero yo no tengo dinero para el avión-dijo Charlotte- y creo que tampoco mucho para la habitación

-No te preocupes Charlotte, yo pago tu boleto de avión y lo de la recamara pueden arreglarse Tom y tú ¿No?-dije

-Gracias prima pero lo de la habitación…

-Lo arreglamos-dijo Tom

-Prima, Tom es un caballero, no te hará nada-dije

-Tiene razón-dijo Tom

-Bueno, acepto

-Bien, adiós, en un rato les mando un mensaje de la hora del vuelo

Corte y me fui directo a mi casa, tome dos maletas y puse toda la ropa necesaria, mis joyas, el cronógrafo, por suerte ya salte hoy, y llame a Falk para pedirle ayuda, pues empecé a dudar, tal vez él me dé un consejo

-¿Hola?

-Falk, soy Gwendolyn

-Ah, ¿Qué se te ofrece Gwendolyn?

-Necesito un consejo- dije al borde de la lágrimas y con la voz quebrada

-Primero cálmate y cuéntame que pasó- suspire y bueno él es mi tío ¿No? Empecé a contarle desde que decidí darle una oportunidad a Gideon hasta que les propuse a mis amigos ir a Nueva York

-Bueno ¿Qué dices?

-Digo, que al parecer Gideon no te ha valorado porque nunca encontrara a alguien como tú y pienso que es mejor que vayas a Nueva York a despejarte un poco y yo te voy a ayudar, te voy a pagar el boleto y yo voy a hacer la reservación en el hotel, también voy a pagar tu estancia

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, Gwendolyn, perdí a mi hermano por no apoyarlo en sus decisiones, no voy a perder a mi sobrina por lo mismo

-Gracias, muchas gracias

-No hay porque, además me siento culpable porque tal vez yo fui uno de los que contribuyó a que Lucy y Paul tuvieran que irse. Te debo mucho, sobrina, así que puedes pasar por el boleto, y tu vuelo sale en tres horas para que le avises a tus amigos.

-Gracias Falk, de verdad

Corto la comunicación y yo hice una nota, tal vez un poco dramática y exagerada pero de seguro la va leer Leslie y luego, tal vez, Gideon y esto los haría sentir culpables

_A quien le interese:_

_Bueno como ya se habrán dado cuenta me fui de Londres, iniciare una nueva vida con ayuda de mi tío y no se molesten en preguntarle porque me ha prometido no decirle a nadie sobre mis planes, no me despedí de nadie porque cuando llame a mi mejor amiga no me contestó en los momentos que más la necesite, así que esta decisión no es apresurada, hace tiempo la estaba pensando pero al menos mis amigos me mantenían aquí pero hoy ya no, si se preguntan por la banda ellos vienen conmigo, junto con Charlotte que es la novia de Tom y no lo dejó irse solo, así que ahora mi nueva vida empieza, junto con mis amigos y mi prima. Espero que alguien lea esto y si están interesados en buscarme (que no lo creo) ni lo intenten en un mes máximo, sabrán sobre mí y los chicos_

_Adiós,_

_ Tal vez Para Siempre_

_ Gwendolyn Shepherd_

Estaba feliz con lo que puse, tal vez era un poco exagerado, pero ¡Vamos! Le marqué a Leslie más de 40 veces y no me contesto. Tome mis tarjetas de crédito y dinero y salí de mi casa con mis maletas, las puse en mi cajuela y les mande un mensaje a todos diciendo:

_"El vuelo sale en tres horas, ¿Quieren que compre sus boletos? Y el hotel es el New York Palace, ¿Les parece?"_

Después de eso conduje a Temple, cuando llegue recibí varios mensajes:

_Tom: Ok, ya compre el boleto para el vuelo y ya hice mi reservación_

_Gwen: Ok_

_Dani: Tengo todo listo, por cierto voy a dormir con Jake_

_Gwen: ¿Por?_

_Jake: Así gastamos menos en el hotel y más en bromas, Gwenny_

_Gwen: Como quieran pero ¿Yo voy a ser la única que dormirá sola?_

_Charlotte: Sí_

_Tom: Sí_

_Dani: Sí_

_Jake: Claro o ¿Acaso tienes pareja?_

_Gwen: Gracias a Dios no, Bueno ¿Todos estamos listos?_

_Charlotte: Sí ya fuiste por mi boleto sí_

_Gwen: Claro, bueno entonces sí, nos vemos en el aeropuerto en ¿una hora?_

_Dani: ¿Cuándo falte una hora para el vuelo?_

_Gwen: Sí, pero ¿Cómo nos vamos a sentar?_

_Jake: Como sea_

_Charlotte: Yo con Tommy-Pooh 3:3_

_Gwen: ¿Tommy-Pooh? ¿Desde cuándo le dices así?_

_Charlotte: Desde siempre_

_Jake: Eso debe ser vergonzoso_

_Dani: Sin duda_

_Tom: Cállense, yo la quiero, y me gusta que me diga Tommy-Pooh_

_Dani: ¿Entonces nosotros también te podemos decir así? :3_

_Tom: ¡NO!_

_Gwen: Son cosas de novios, déjalos Dani_

_Tom: Gracias Gwen_

Negué divertida mientras sonreía, ellos jamás cambiaran, pero eso me gustaba. Me podría aferrar a esto al menos.


	9. Vuelo, NYC y mi mejor amigo

Salí de mi auto y tome mis maletas, las deje en la entrada de la oficina, cada vez que paso por aquí recuerdo a Gideon y ahora siento furia, desilusión, ira, tristeza, y sin duda deseos de olvidar, justo como cuando termine con Gideon. Cuando llegué él me estaba esperando.

-Gwendolyn, aquí está tú boleto y el de Charlotte, tu cuarto está reservado a tú nombre es decir: Gwendolyn Shepherd, solo para que no digas De Villiers.

-Ok- me acerque a él y lo abrace- en verdad muchas gracias, gracias por esto

-No hay de qué

-Falk-me separe- sé que Gideon vendrá- baje la vista

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres que diga?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Simplemente lo sé

-Dile que alguien nos propuso ser famosos en Nueva York, un amigo tuyo o algo, y que yo soy famosa, no quiero que sepa que estoy huyendo de sus recuerdos

-Como digas, bueno ya debes irte, cuídate Gwendolyn

-Gracias Falk y afuera esta mi coche y…

-Dame las llaves, en la tarde le pido a un chofer que lo lleve a tu casa- le entregue las llaves

-Gracias- salí de la oficina y tome mis maletas, fui a la salida y tome un taxi que me llevo al aeropuerto.

Llegué y apenas estaba llegando Charlotte y Tom, le entregue el boleto a Charlotte y me abrazo. Luego de que pasáramos el detector fuimos a la sala de espera, ahí ya estaban Jake y Dani. Después de media hora subimos al avión, los asientos eran de tres y a mí me toco ir con Dani y Jake, Charlotte y Tom iban atrás con un chico de unos 23 años y la verdad, era bastante guapo pero no más que Gideon, se me estrujo el corazón al compararlo, pero lo gracioso era que Charlotte estaba en la ventana, Tom en medio y el chico en el último asiento con su iPod y Charlotte de vez en cuando lo miraba y Tom se dio cuenta pues sus celos se hicieron notorios, aguante una carcajada al ver su cara, me voltee porque si seguía viéndolos me moriría de la risa, voltee a ver a Dani y a Jake, ambos jugando como niños chiquitos con los folletos del avión, haciendo avioncitos y "atacándose" con ellos, esta vez no aguante la risa y me reí muy bajo para que no oyeran, saque la cámara y los fotografié sin que se dieran cuanta, esto quedaría para la posteridad. -Bueno hora de ver a los tortolos- pensé. Voltee de nuevo y la escena era mucho más graciosa, así que interrumpí los "ataques" de Dani y Jake para que vieran, primero me vieron confundidos y les señale la abertura para verlos, ambos asintieron y miraron la escena de Charlotte mirando descaradamente al muchacho que tenía los ojos cerrados y Tom veía a Charlotte y al chico alternamente y a los dos los miraba con una cara de celoso empedernido, mientras Charlotte ni cuenta se daba. Tome la cámara y tome una foto sin que se dieran cuenta y para tener mejor calidad empecé a grabar, luego el chico abrió los ojos y vio a Charlotte quien se puso roja como un tomate, el chico le sonrió y ella devolvió la sonrisa y se siguieron viendo hasta que Tomo intervino

-Mi amor, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer en Nueva York?- Charlotte pareció despertar y lo miro confundida

-¿Qué dijiste, Tom?

-¿Qué quieres hacer en Nueva York?

-Em…- volteo a ver al chico y sonrió- Lo que quieras- al parecer Tom no aguanto más y se puso rojo de ira y la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió pero ella seguía con su cara de boba. Estaba usando todas mis fuerzas para no reír. Voltee a ver a Dani y a Jake, y estaban igual que yo

-Y lo estoy grabando todo- dije muy suave para que solo ellos oyeran, ellos me miraron con una gran sonrisa maliciosa y yo les respondí con una sonrisa inocente, luego volteamos de regreso a ver qué pasaba

-Charlotte-dijo Tom todavía sacudiéndola, ella reacciono

-Dime

-¿Qué pasa por tu mente?- volvió a ver al muchacho-¡Charlotte!- dijo enfadado

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas mirando a ese chico! ¡Yo estoy aquí! ¡Soy tu novio!

-Lo sé pero quería ver como reaccionabas y tenerlo en video- Tom pareció sorprendido

-¿Cómo lo vas a tener en video?

-Bueno mi primita debe de estarse encargando de eso ahora- La cara que puso Tom fue muy graciosa fue entre enojado, confundido y aturdido. Decidí parar el video y decirles a los chicos que se acomodaron, se los dije y se acomodaron silenciosamente e hice como si estuviera enseñándoles fotos, muchas eran mías y de Leslie con diferentes vestidos y las demás eran muy graciosas nos reímos hasta que llegamos a la de ellos, yo no aguante la risa y me puse reír, en la foto era más gracioso que en la vida real, luego de un rato ellos quitaron sus caras serias y se rieron conmigo. Después nos cansamos y vimos que en nuestro horario ya serían las 11 pm y así todos nos dormimos. Descanse muy bien y cuando desperté estaba en el hombro de Daniel, me levante y vi que del otro lado Jake también tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Dani, pero estaba babeando y Dani tenía su cabeza sobre la de Jake y también babeaba, eso era digno de una foto y lo hice, les tome una foto. Luego voltee a ver a Charlotte y Tom, estaban dormidos pero el chico no. Tom tenía sus brazos alrededor de Charlotte y ella tenía la cabeza en su hombro, Charlotte por alguna razón estaba sonrojada y Tom gruñía de vez en cuando, el chico miraba a Charlotte de una manera algo significativa y me decidí a tomar foto y video de un minuto para captar un gruñido de Tom. Eso hice y creo que servirán para reírme una buena temporada junto con las fotos de Dani y Jake.

Me recosté en mi asiento y vi a la ventana y vi el cielo tan hermoso, la noche y las estrellas, pude ver dos constelaciones, luego pude ver a lo lejos una pequeña chispa de luz a lo lejos, Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme. Desperté a Jake y Dani moviéndolos, ambos se despertaron de golpe y se pegaron en la cabeza, además de que ambos se dieron cuenta que babearon, pues Jake tenía parte de la cara con baba y Dani tenía su camiseta manchada, la reacción de Jake fue una mueca de asco y me pidió un pañuelo yo se lo di y también le di uno a Dani ambos se limpiaron. Jake iba a despertar a Tom con un movimiento, pero yo lo detuve, vi que Tom tenía puestos sus audífonos y estaban conectados a su celular, en su celular tenía el número de Jake con una canción muy ruidosa, así que planee marcarle desde su celular y así despertarían ambos.

-Jake préstame tu celular- dije en susurro

-¿Por?- contesto Jake susurrando

-¿Recuerdas la canción que tiene Tom designada para tu número?-asintió- Mira a que está conectado los audífonos de Tom- ambos voltearon

-Esa sería una mala forma de despertar- dijo Dani

-Y una perfecta broma- dije y ambos se quedaron sorprendidos

-Hay Dani, nuestro esfuerzo ha dado frutos, hemos corrompido a Gwenny- dijo Jake quitándose una lágrima invisible

-Lo que tanto habíamos esperado- se abrazaron y yo me desespere

-¿Quieren hacer la broma o no?-dije y ambos se miraron y respondieron con una sonrisa maliciosa y yo les respondí igual

-Pero tienes que grabarlo

-Sin duda-Jake llamo cuando yo estaba grabando, Tom dio un respingo haciendo que la cabeza de Charlotte cayera, y estaba tan dormida que cayo toda al suelo despertó, y trato de levantarse pero se golpeó con mi asiento, Tom seguía aturdido y se quitó los audífonos, luego Charlotte lo miro enojada

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Charlotte

-Yo no… no… sé querida-tartamudeaba Tom, Charlotte bufó y dirigió la vista a la ventana, luego Tom tomo su celular y decidí que era hora de terminar el video. Corte y me hice la dormida mientras Dani y Jake seguían viendo. Se escuchó como Tom bufaba, yo le dije a Dani que se hiciera el dormido y me hizo caso, le tratamos de decir a Jake pero nos ignoró y no tuvimos otra opción que dejarlo solo, puse mi cabeza en el hombro de Dani y ambos hicimos como si estuviéramos dormidos. Escuche como Tom regañaba a Jake

-Pero yo no fui el único que fue parte del plan, es más Gwen lo planeo

-¿Cómo lo van a planear si están dormidos?- y tuve la sensación de que nos señalo

-No lo están, están fingiendo- era hora de defendernos, yo abrí los ojos muy lentamente

-¿Y ahora qué hizo?-dije con voz adormilada y "bostece"

-Nada Gwen, duérmete

-Si le sigues gritando no voy a poder

-Te prometo no gritarle para que duermas, hermanita

-Gracias, Tom.-cerré los ojos de nuevo y está vez si me dormí, estaba algo cansada.

Me desperté por una leve sacudida en el hombro, abrí los ojos lentamente. Y descubrí que Dani me había despertado.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó Dani

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

-Tranquila, no hiciste nada vergonzoso. Bueno hiciste unos cuantos movimientos como gatito pero muy tiernos- sentí como mis mejillas se volvían rojas. Dani me sonrió- Te desperté porque ya vamos a llegar

-Gracias- luego me di cuenta de que no estaba Jake- ¿Y Jake?

-Fue al baño

-Y ya regreso- dijo Jake sentándose- Y ¿Cómo durmió el gatito?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿No te dijo Dani que hiciste unos movimientos tan tiernos como un gatito?

-Sí pero no me dijo que tú también lo viste

-Oh también los vio Tom, pero Charlotte no porque ella también se durmió ¿Verdad Tom?

-Sí, hermanita te veías tan tierna como un pequeño gato, tal vez te llamemos así ahora, gatito

-No creo acostumbrarme-dije tapando mi cara con mis manos, no me moví en un rato

-Hey no te vuelvas a dormir que ya casi llegamos- dijo Tom

-No estoy durmiendo

El avión aterrizo y fuimos por nuestras maletas, tomamos un taxi y fuimos al hotel, mi cuarto era el 423, el de Dani y Jake 546 y el de Tom y Charlotte 468. Cada quien fue a su respectivo cuarto, deje mi maleta y luego tome una ducha y me puse la pijama.

Desperté porque mi celular sonó, lo tome y era un mensaje de Jake:

_Jake: ¡Hey Gwen! ¿Quieres venir con estos dos encantadores chicos a explorar Nueva York?_

_Gwen: Sería lo mejor del mundo ir con dos encantadores chicos, pero mi única opción son tú y Dani así que ¿Con quién más puedo salir? (por si no lo entendiste es un sí, algo desanimado)_

_Jake: Jajá_

Me duche y me vestí con una falda negra floreada que me llegaba a dos manos arriba de la rodilla, con un cinturón café y una blusa sin mangas negra. Sé que los chicos van estar en tiendas de bromas y yo no estoy de humor así que tome mi libro de Oscuros y algo de dinero para comprar la segunda parte. Los chicos ya me esperaban en el lobby, nos fuimos en taxi a una tienda de bromas bastante grande, no me intereso saber el nombre ni dirección, les avise a los chicos que traía mi celular por sí querían llamarme. Tome otro taxi y me fui al hotel por el cronógrafo, Charlotte iba pasando y le dije que me hiciera un gran favor, ella acepto y tomamos un taxi a Central Park, allí puse el cronógrafo y le explique a Charlotte que se fuera con él y yo volvería tarde, y que esto sería todos los días, ella acepto. Puse en otoño de 1993, todo era casi igual me senté en una banca, leí hasta que sentí el vértigo, regrese al presente, quería seguir leyendo pero alguien carraspeó, me volteé y era Dani, me puse pálida al instante ¿Me vio llegar del pasado? ¿Cómo lo explicaría?

-Hola Gwen-se sentó a mi lado- Bonita noche para pasear ¿No?

-Sí

-En especial al pasado, o a 1993-tragué saliva ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Dani… ¿co…como…lo…sa…sabes?

-Tú me lo dijiste-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Yo? No lo recuerdo, ¿Cuándo?

-A los seis años en Durham, mi mejor amiga me dijo el secreto de su familia, el secreto de los viajes en el tiempo, haciéndome jurar nunca decirle a nadie

-¿Qué?

-Mi mejor amiga-continuó- se llamaba Gwenny, no recordaba su apellido, pero sí que se fue cuando su padre murió, yo guardé el secreto sobre su prima, que sería una viajera

-Espera, tú eres ¿Dani-Andy?-pregunté sorprendida y él sonrió

-Así solías llamarme, no recuerdo porque, pero sí- lo abrace, él era mi mejor amigo de la infancia y no me di cuenta, a veces lo extrañaba mucho, por eso se me hicieron conocidos esos ojos

-Dani, te extrañe mucho

-Yo también Gwenny

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Simple, tu brazalete- nos separamos y tomo mi muñeca- El brazalete que te di cuando te fuiste, por nuestras costumbres ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, fue el mejor regalo. Perdona por no reconocerte- su sonrisa se agrando

-Gwen, ambos cambiamos mucho, si no fuera por tu brazalete jamás lo hubiera sabido- puse una cara de culpabilidad porque yo si reconocí sus ojos- Y otra cosa te delato, está carita y este puchero siempre serán iguales, no te sientas culpable Gwen. Ahora sabemos la verdad- lo volví a abrazar

-Ahora ¿Cómo te enteraste de que yo era la viajera?

-Charlotte- me separe y yo lo miré sorprendida

-¿La perfecta Charlotte? ¿Cómo?

-Hoy se pasó un poco con las copas y…

-No tienes que explicar más- ya me imagino la escena de Charlotte borracha, de seguro Tom la convenció porque desde la fiesta de Cynthia no había vuelto a probar el alcohol

-Solo me dijo que tú eras la viajera y no ella y donde encontrarte y aquí estoy

-Sí, pero no te dijo del undécimo viajero ¿verdad?

-Menciono que con Tom olvidó a un Gideon, ¿Tiene algo que ver?

-Sí, él es el undécimo viajero, un estúpido arrogante, controlador, irónico, un completo idiota que cree que el mundo está a sus pies y…

-¿Qué paso con él?-me interrumpió Dani

-Pues, Charlotte y él se entrenaron desde niños para ser viajeros, Charlotte se enamoró de él, pero Gideon lo hizo por órdenes del fundador de toda esa basura

-¿Quién?

-Un viejo decrepito que tenía miedo a morir y creo una estúpida logia desde 1700 algo y se volvió inmortal hasta mi nacimiento y…

-Ya me perdí

-La historia es así: El Conde de Saint Germain fundó una logia en su tiempo llamándola "Los Vigilantes" con el propósito de encontrar a los 12 viajeros a través del tiempo y conseguir su sangre y registrarla en un aparato que se llama cronógrafo, con ayuda de Newton supieron las fechas de nacimiento de cada viajero. La logia continúo su trabajo de encontrar y registrar la sangre de los 12 viajeros, confiados en que al cerrar el cirulo encontrarían la cura para todas las enfermedades. Eso siguió hasta 1994, que estaba previsto que el 7 de Octubre naciera el Rubí

-Pero tú naciste el 8

-No, en realidad nací el 7, mis padres lo ocultaron para que tuviera una infancia normal. Bueno, todos creyeron que Charlotte era el rubí, la entrenaron junto con Gideon, se supone que a los 16 es tu primer salto. El Conde le dio una tarea a Gideon, enamorar a Charlotte y así podría controlarla.

-Eso es horrible

-Lo sé, pero lo hizo. Luego se descubrió que yo era el rubí y él tenía que hacer lo mismo conmigo-Dani apretó los puños- pero al parecer algo salió mal en su "perfecto" plan, pues nos terminamos enamorando los dos. Después el Conde me dijo cuáles eran sus planes, los de enamorarme y controlarme, me destrozo con eso.-una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla y Dani rápidamente la quito- luego le pregunté a Gideon y él lo afirmo. Después de unos cuantos días, fuimos a una misión en la que morí-Dani se quedó con la boca abierta- Tranquilo, no soy un fantasma. Es peor, soy inmortal

-Gwen…

-No, Dani, no estoy loca, soy inmortal a menos que yo me quité la vida

-No iba a decir eso. Iba a decir que como es posible

-No lo sé, antiguas profecías lo decían pero no sé cuál es la razón

-Entonces prosigue

-Bien, ese día yo me sentía bien, renovada porque casi morí, luego Gideon me visito y me aclaro que solo dijo que sí para protegerme pues un viajero que se escapó hace mucho, le dio a Gideon unos papeles que decían que para que lo que saldría del circulo de sangre funcionara, yo tenía que morir. Luego descubrimos que lo que fuera que saliera del círculo, haría inmortal a una persona, solo a una, y esa persona era el Conde que de alguna manera logró vivir hasta estos tiempos. Nosotros teníamos otro cronógrafo y a ese solo le faltaba una sangre para dar el elixir de la inmortalidad, cerramos es círculo y nada me pasó. Hicimos un "plan" y el Conde trató de matarme en el pasado, en el presente lo volvió a intentar "matando" a Gideon, estaba a punto de suicidarme cuando el Conde uh…de este tiempo, estuvo inconsciente por un golpe. Gideon despertó y me di cuenta de que él se había tomado el elixir de la inmortalidad. Ahora ambos somos inmortales, duramos 5 años como novios y un buen día termino conmigo de la forma más cruel que puede haber. Y después de un mes me quiere de vuelta, y cuando voy a darle una oportunidad lo encuentro besándose con otra, y me vengo con ustedes a Nueva York-otra lágrima se escapó de mi mejilla y Dani la volvió a limpiar

-Gwen, lamento que hayas sufrido tanto por ese idiota-dijo abrazándome

-Te quiero, Dani-dije y vi su saco tenía una mancha, de sangre, me preocupe al instante-¿Qué te paso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto-dije señalando su saco, luego vi su cara, como no me di cuenta. Estaba sangrando, tenía una fea cicatriz en la frente- Por Dios, Dani ¿Qué te paso?

-Un tipo en el bar al que fui con los chicos, empezó a molestar y…

-Le diste su merecido, Dani esto se ve mal. Tenemos que ir al hospital

-No, no iré a ningún hospital-dijo cortante- Vamos al hotel, ya sanara

-Daniel, esto no va a sanar por sí mismo, es grave.-Iba a insistir a ir al hospital pero recordé que Dani les tenía miedo de pequeño, pues en una operación murió su tía- Si no quieres ir a un hospital deja que yo te cure

-Pero…

-Nada, yo te voy a curar. Tranquilo no te voy a matar-dije al ver su cara de preocupación-¿Quién crees que curaba a Nick y Caroline cuando no querían que mamá se enterara?

-Eh…Charlotte-dijo jugando y le di una palmada en el hombro

-Ven, vamos al hotel-dije

Tomamos un taxi y fuimos al hotel, Dani insistió en ir a su cuarto a dejar su abrigo. Fuimos a la habitación que compartia con Jake, al parecer la única llave la tenía Jake, así que Dani golpeo la puerta y nada. Estuvimos 15 minutos golpeando la puerta y Jake no abría. Dani decidió llamarlo y lo puso en altavoz

-Jake, abre la maldita puerta-dijo Dani algo enojado

-No, deja de molestar, apenas llegue a mi cama, hoy te buscas otro cuarto

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Creo que me pase con los tragos, no me voy a levantar y punto-corto la comunicación

-Ahora ¿Que voy a hacer?

-Ven, vamos a curarte, te vas a quedar conmigo

-¡¿Qué?!

-Dani ¿Acaso crees que me quiero aprovechar de ti?-dije fingiendo estar ofendida pero estaba muy divertida

-No, pero...

-Duermes con Jake, tu eres mi mejor amigo, admito que eres guapo, pero por lo pronto, no eres mi tipo.-dije con una risita burlona- Ven vamos a curarte

Llegamos a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta, entramos y prendí la luz

-Siéntate en la cama, voy por el botiquín

-Pero…

-Te dije que te iba a curar

Fui al baño y tome el botiquín, fui a la cama y me senté al lado de Dani, lo tome del mentón, obligándolo a verme, tome un algodón con alcohol y empecé a limpiarle la cortada con mucho cuidado, en un momento Dani hizo una mueca de dolor

-Lo siento, no te muevas-termine de limpiar la cortada y le puse una gasa-Mañana te cambiare la gasa

-Gracias-dijo Dani bajando la mirada, yo sonreí y lo tome del mentón de nuevo

-No hay de que-vi sus ojos, recordaba muy bien esos ojos aqua, yo los había visto llenos de felicidad y tristeza

-Gwen ¿Mañana quisieras ir a explorar Nueva York conmigo?-luego volvió a bajar la mirada- claro, si puedes, sé que tienes que viajar en el tiempo y…-puse mi dedo en sus labios

-Me encantaría, iré mañana temprano a elapsar y luego pasó el resto del día contigo ¿de acuerdo?-él sonrió

-Claro ¿Adónde quisieras ir?

-No lo sé-dije encogiéndome de hombros- Un parque de diversiones quizá, o un paseo por el parque

-Bien

-Dani voy a bañarme y cambiarme, pero ¿Cómo dormirás?

-En el sillón, y dormiré con esto-dijo sacando de una bolsa un pantalón a cuadros y una camisa blanca

-¿Y eso? ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-Era para Jake, me lo pidió antes de que se fueran al bar, lo compre, fui con ellos, uh… hubo este problema y fui contigo

-¿Eres de la misma talla de Jake?

-No lo sé, lo averiguare mientras te bañas-dijo y yo asentí, tome mi ropa y entre al baño

Me bañe y luego me vestí con mi pijama de una blusa morada y unos pantalones con lunares morados y lilas, me hice una trenza y salí del baño, Dani ya estaba dormido en el sofá, sonreí y me acerque a él, le puse una cobija y le bese la frente, me sentí un poco extraña pero lo ignore y me fui a dormir


End file.
